Undercover
by lollipopdiaries
Summary: AU. Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak go on an Undercover mission for team arrow as a newlywed couple. Set sometime between S1 and early S2 when Oliver was still all "I can't be with the woman I love" and Felicity was still the fast-talking innuendo machine. Need I say more?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Here is a new story as promised. It's about my other favorite thing (the other being Bratva Oliver which was my most recently concluded Fic), angsty Oliver and his self-deprivation of the one thing he loved to keep her safe.**

 **Set sometime S1-S2 period, which was when Olicity hit all of us in the heart and changed the landscape of our shipper ways. This will also include appearances by my and your (hopefully) favorites Tommy Merlyn, John Diggle and yes Moira & Thea Queen.**

 **A very obvious AU since this deviates from the main storyline that was the TV show. But it's positioned as a 'what if', if only Oliver and had been right-minded enough earlier in the series so we could have had happy times as early as S2.**

 **So we don't get confused, Felicity and John as well as Tommy are all in on Oliver's secret as the Arrow. The story plot is all about an undercover Team Arrow mission and where the twists and unexpected turns take Oliver. I will try to write this from Oliver's POV but I may deviate from time to time so that we also have insights on our other characters.**

 **The usual disclaimers apply.**

 **If you love this story, please drop me a note via any of the following:**

 **Twitter – lollipopsays**

 **Tumblr – everythinglollipop**

 **Archive of Our Own – lollipopdiaries**

 **Fanfiction – lollipopdiaries**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **UNDERCOVER**

 **Chapter 1 – Just Married**

"Done."

Oliver looked at Felicity with an unreadable expression as she turned to him wearing that goofy smile he found so adorable proudly boasting about her success hacking the records to create a perfect but fake marriage certificate for them that was necessary for an undercover job they were to undertaking tomorrow night.

It wasn't really his first choice nor his second. In fact it wasn't even on the table as a choice until Felicity had volunteered herself and John Diggle, traitorous John had seconded the suggestion.

If he was honest with himself, and he couldn't afford to be, it really was the best option they had given the type of undercover work they had to undertake as team arrow.

They were after a crooked public official in Starling City that Felicity had cyber back-traced to be spearheading a thriving prostitution business responsible for the disappearance of several young women not only within Starling City but also along Coast City, Bludhaven, Central City and other nearby thriving cities.

The crook official, Jason Johns was also part owner of a chain of mid-end casinos operating across the areas where the girls had mysteriously disappeared. They all concluded that it was such an undeniable coincidence since the casinos had sleazy reputation that it could be a front for covert prostitution. Hence, the plan was to infiltrate one of the casinos.

Coast City was the chosen casino for the undercover mission particularly because it was near enough Starling City for the Queen name to carry weight, if needed they had un-unanimously decided that using the Queen name was the best option for the mission, the adverse vote belonging to Oliver who was completely onboard with using his name until he realized it meant he and Felicity would have to 'be' a newly married couple.

Why the cover story had somehow evolved to them being on a honeymoon after a spur of the moment wedding Oliver couldn't really recall anymore, he had been stunted as soon as he heard the words 'married to Felicity' uttered by John Diggle.

Oliver Queen and a spontaneous wedding to his "long-time" rumored but unconfirmed girlfriend Felicity Smoak had left him feeling uneven. He wasn't blind to the dirty insinuations and speculation about his love life or lack of it being linked to an assumption that he was in a long-term not so secret relationship with his executive assistant. The fact that his wild ways had been 'tamed' by one unassuming woman was still fodder for the paparazzi to this day.

But bringing their supposed relationship to the next level, a more permanent level, the most permanent of them all, marriage, that had somehow made Oliver sense that everything was about to change, even if it was just a "fake" one. In the back of his mind a feeling of both dread and excitement consumed him.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Felicity's palm touched his chest for a second because he had been so deep in his thoughts and not sensed that anyone was near. Though it was just a maybe too long second before she lifted her palm off his chest, the sensation he had been left with was clouding his thoughts even more that he had to shake his head several times to right himself realizing that Felicity had actually slapped his chest because she left a single piece of paper that was now making its way in agonizing slow fashion on the floor. And it would have reached the floor had it not been for his reflex to grab at it before it did.

He had been staring at the document for maybe close to thirty minutes now and had just noticed both Felicity and John giving him guarded looks because it was just uncharacteristic of him to be that quiet, broody yes, eerily quiet just blankly staring at a white sheet of paper, no.

But that piece of paper was something that had really thrown him the moment he had read the content.

When he allowed himself a moment to let his thoughts wander, he imagined another life where this would all be possible, this could be real. Deep down inside he knew he harbored very strong emotions for his executive assistant. But he also knew this could never be a reality. Not with the life he had chosen. Not with the fate he was dealt with.

She deserved better. She deserved someone who wasn't him. So he had been justified to box whatever feelings he had and throw away that key forever.

He could never give her the life she deserved. A picture perfect one that included a version of a picket fenced house with a garden where her children, no their children could run around, a miniature version of Felicity and a son who hopefully took after her too. No child deserved to be pegged after him.

As much as in pained him to see her with someone else, to imagine her living the life he wanted to with her, he had to push her away. He had pushed her away. There was no choice to be made.

But then again, this piece of paper was making every pore in his being crave it to be real. Want it to be real. Felicity Meghan Queen, how he wished he could.

In the next instant he violently crumpled the paper and threw it on top of his work table with it landing somewhere between the row of arrows he had been sharpening earlier before Felicity had worked her magic fingers and produced a Marriage Certificate.

At that point John had walked toward him his arms folded and had quietly but firmly told him to find someplace else for his tantrum as Felicity was deeply at work with her computers trying to plug all holes in their cover story and his drama was distracting her work.

So without even a look in her direction, Oliver did as he was told by John and gathered his things and made his exit. He should be getting ready anyway for the early morning journey to Coast City but first he needed to make an appearance back at QC because as Felicity had reminded him earlier, he had to finish all of his pending work which as a dutiful executive assistant, Felicity had already organized on his desk.

Felicity for her part remained at the lair to finish up some loose ends for Team Arrow.

* * *

"What do you want Tommy?" Oliver answered his phone obviously a little pissed.

"Well don't be too happy I called," Tommy called him out on his attitude. "I just thought you'd be up for a night out tonight just like old times. It's been awhile, at least since….you know, you revealed yourself to me as the batman wannabe. Now I've had time to think about it, maybe I overacted. Truce?"

Oliver slowed his step and sighed. His raptured relationship with Tommy was one of the things he wanted to mend. He just didn't know where to start. Now with Tommy the one reaching out, he saw this as his chance. But team arrow had a mission tonight.

In fact, they were about the leave in an hour he just had to pick up this one last thing inside the bank at the Queen family vault.

"Tommy….," Oliver hesitated which Tommy took to mean something else.

"No pressure. I mean, if you're not ready, if you think it's too soon…"

"No Tommy, it isn't that," Oliver quickly answered and was about to continue but a man interrupted his next words.

"Excuse me Mr. Queen, anytime you're ready we could proceed to the vault," the man said keeping a respectful distance from Oliver.

Oliver nodded to the man and lifted a finger gesturing for him to wait while he continued his phone conversation with Tommy but Tommy forestalled him.

"The vault? What the hell is so important that you're at the bank this early?"

"It's a long story, one that I really can't get into right now. And I can't make it tonight. The…gang" Oliver struggled to find the right everyday word to describe team arrow conscious that he was in a very public setting, "has a…."

"Mission? Your going on some kind of undercover operation? Does it involve exposing another shady chap that isn't my father? Drugs? Women? Does it entail you dressing up in the kermit costume or as your dashing, debonair self, or wait for it….maybe some undercover mission that requires you to play a newlywed to say….the beautiful and superior intellectual as well as slightly scary, don't ever tell her I said that, Felicity Meghan Smoak?"

"Damn it Tommy, you already knew!"

His best friend gave our a hearty laugh before he answered, "even the part were you brooded about a certain piece of paper before you were unceremoniously thrown out of your own bunker by your own bodyguard. Wait…..," it was all just catching up with him why Oliver was actually at the bank at this hour, "you're fucking getting Felicity _the_ Queen family engagement ring aren't you! Fucking happening!"

"Keep your voice down Tommy!" Oliver whispered loudly into the phone paranoid that the man beside him, since he and the man from early had already started to make it for the vault.

"Why should I? I'm still at home and unfortunately alone. No one here to overhear."

Oliver huffed relieved to be nearing the entrance of the vault that required him to end the phone conversation since phones were not allowed inside, "I have to go."

"You know you didn't have to get her _the_ actual Queen ancestral ring if this is all just dress up. This conversation isn't over Queen! You're fucking getting married to the woman I picked out for you in the first place."

Tommy's last statement made Oliver stop. He was, actually. In fact he already was based on the piece of paper that he held in his hand yesterday. Wait did Tommy just say he approved of him 'marrying' Felicity? Why were Tommy and Felicity in talking terms, were they close. What had he missed?

* * *

He could feel her reaction to his hand firmly on the small of her back but they needed to not break cover.

Hell he too was trying to push whatever emotions had surfaced down given the current scenario. Jason Johns their target was standing right in front of them and they were all currently having a slightly uncomfortable conversation.

Maybe slightly wasn't exactly the correct word since Johns was heavily hitting on his wife in front of him, the newly minted Mrs. Felicity Queen. Johns was really testing his limits by grabbing Felicity's hand, the one that contained the jeweled ancestral engagement ring Oliver had personally withdrawn from the Queen family vault the night he had been banished by John from the lair and her wedding band, the one that had a twin that he was wearing on his ring finger announcing to anyone who cared that they were very definitely and definitively married.

"Would you care to dance, Ms. Smoak?"

"Oh," Felicity's mouth formed an oh but she was cut-off from answering by Oliver's next words.

"It's Mrs. Queen to you, Johns. You're forgetting that Felicity and I are on our honeymoon and you are getting in the way." Oliver grunted his words low and measured.

"Am I? Am I really?" Johns said daring to give Oliver the side eye. "Of course like everyone else in Starling I speculated that there was a lot more between you and the beautiful Ms. Smoak here," turning to give Felicity another leering glance before he continued. "You never really protested to sharing before Oliver, I don't really get why now would be a little different."

"The difference is she is my wife." Oliver was started to take a step toward Johns but was waylaid by Felicity pushing herself toward his chest and just the physical contact calmed him immeasurably.

Johns held up his hands in mock surrender and just smirked, "another time then. Until we meet again Ms. Smoak," he continued to rile Oliver by insisting on calling Felicity by her "maiden" name. "Although," Johns turned back to Oliver, "if Ms. Smoak is really your one true love, it's quite a damper to be honeymooning in a place like this. Of course I would never turn away customers, especially billionaires with money to throw around but really, I would have taken the woman of my wet dreams to some exotic island or at least Paris or Greece."

With that parting shade, Jason Johns walked away leaving them with nothing but awkward silence.

* * *

"Felicity, how much longer?" Oliver asked her while standing guard outside the door of the office they concluded belonged to Johns or one of his partners.

"There was an unanticipated additional firewall that they had in place. I'm working as fast as I can."

"Two guards coming your way," John Diggle said over the comms link.

"I just need a minute," Felicity said.

"We don't have a minute," Oliver answered her in an unusual tone.

"Oliver, they're turning the corner, Oliver!" John said.

Oliver acted. Or at least his subconscious self did.

All of a sudden his senses hit nirvana. The first touch of her lips on his sent a spiral of electricity that coursed throughout his whole being sending shockwaves of heat that quickly gathered south. Never had he been exposed to such a mind-blowing experience. But then again, never had he allowed himself the pleasure of Felicity's lips.

How could he have deprived himself of this sweet nectar for so long, he could not fathom. He could smell her shampoo as his lips travelled toward a spot behind her ear and his teeth couldn't resist biting the piece of soft skin at the edge of her earlobe.

That moan, her goddamn moan, it was the most erotic sound he had ever heard egging him to continue his exploration.

Their bodies joined of their own accord. He could feel her heat even if both of them were fully clothed.

Fully clothed. Something, voices were penetrating his sanity.

"What the hell is happening here!" An angry roar interrupted what looked like a couple in the middle of a very passionate kiss.

Oliver's ears were ringing. His heart was beating faster than he ever thought was possible. The combination of the softness of her lips and the way her body naturally curved into his while he all but was on top of her over the table was drowning him.

It took several more seconds before Oliver finally had the strength to tear himself away from her even if it was only her lips, their bodies still locked together making it almost a chore for him to turn his head in the direction of the angry guards.

He had to blink more than once. Surveying his surroundings as he realized Felicity was seated on the edge of the table, her legs spread apart breathing hard, lips swollen…his doing. He did this and she looked totally aroused.

He needed a moment. He needed several moments actually but again the guards where upon them.

He stepped in front of her, blocking the guards line of sight. He and only he had the right to look at her the way she was right now.

"Fix yourself," he commanded Felicity gruffly before he faced the guards putting his tried and tested Oliver Queen playboy persona while his hand stayed connected to her leg of its own volition or that's what he continued to tell himself.

"Newlyweds, sorry. Aren't we allowed in here?" Oliver smiled as he adapted the carefree attitude while conscious of Felicity's movements as she tried to compose herself. He heard an almost indiscernible click that meant Felicity had been alert enough to unplug whatever it was that she plugged in. It was time to wrap up his act.

"How did you get in here? This area is off limits." The guard answered still partially in the dark since none of them bothered to turn on the light.

Oliver easily solved this dilemma. He had been in this exact scenario before although his former company would never compare to his present one.

In the next instant, he turned on the expensive looking desk light that clearly identified him and he could tell exactly when the guards had finally recognized him.

"Oh, Mr. Queen." Guard number one said.

* * *

 _And cut. You should know me enough by now and know that I always leave you hanging….although y'all should agree that am leaving this at a good place, or is it?_

 _Let's see, we have Felicity, Oliver, John and Tommy….all my favorite people are in the story already._

 _Remember, if you like it so far, follow, favorite, subscribe to the story and drop me a note!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: A big thank you to all of you who took the time to read this new fic. An even bigger thank you to those who followed, clicked favorite, sent kudos and took the time out to send me a note/review. Those notes really inspired me to get this chapter out the soonest.**_

 _ **In keeping with my latest completed fic, this one will be limited to just 10 chapters. Long enough to fully explore the story and give it the resolution it deserves and short enough so this can be completed before the Arrow hiatus ends.**_

 ** _I do work full-time and I have a life that takes a lot of my time away from what I consider one of my ultimate passions, writing. So keep those comments/reviews coming….i need the fuel to keep me going._**

 _ **And just to wrap up, this is totally what should have happened in my mind. Because how could Oliver resist his One True Love for all of almost 3 seasons, it's written, it's destined, it's thinkable…..**_

 _ **The usual disclaimers apply.**_

 _ **If you love this story, please drop me a note via any of the following:**_

 _ **Twitter – lollipopsays**_

 _ **Tumblr – everythinglollipop**_

 _ **Archive of Our Own – lollipopdiaries**_

 _ **Fanfiction – lollipopdiaries**_

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **UNDERCOVER**

 **Chapter 2 – Leaving Coast City**

Oliver almost ran across the private office hallway heading toward the access door back to the Casino aware that not only was he holding on to Felicity's hand with a bruising grip but, that both the guards trailing them were giving Felicity lascivious looks which annoyed him a lot.

He wasn't delusional to think that it was only because she now carried the Queen name in the eyes of the guards, they being fake married and all, but because in her own right she was drop dead gorgeous when she tried to emphasize her assets. Tonight she was exceptional knowing that she was playing the role of his wife and really took pains in looking the part not that she had to exert a lot of effort in doing so. He personally believed she was one of the most beautiful women in the world. She certainly had captured not only his attention and definitely his heart early on. When exactly, he wasn't about to get into it while they were literally still in the middle of a mission.

Just when he was about to reach the access door it opened with Johns stepping inside along with another face that look familiar given that team arrow had been extensively looking into the prostitution ring operation. Jackson Waters, a heavily built man with an excessive love for thick gold jewelry. He and Johns were blocking the exit.

"Oliver Queen, we meet again and Miss Smoak of course, wouldn't want to leave you out," Johns once again leered at Felicity.

Playing the role of ditsy billionaire again Oliver rubbed the back of his neck with his other hand but made sure his other hand was still firmly attached to Felicity's this time not so much because of the way it made his body react but because he anticipated a confrontation that may not go their way was about to happen.

"I'm just on the other side of the door Oliver waiting on your signal. They flew past me so fast I didn't have time to warn you." John Diggle said through the earpiece to both Oliver and Felicity.

Oliver cleared his throat before he gave his full attention to Johns, "like I said Johns, newlyweds. We were looking for a place that was a little more private 'coz well, we couldn't wait any longer. We didn't know this area was off-limits. You know me well enough to know sometimes I can't help myself. And you have to admit my wife is smoking hot." Oliver was grinning through his teeth and struggling to keep up the pretense when what he really wanted to do was punch the face of Johns for the way he continued to ogle Felicity.

He also took a subtle step in front of Felicity when he noticed the other man, Waters also take a particular interest in her, the mans eyes solidly fixated on Felicity's breast area which in truth had also distracted him earlier when he first saw her attire. The dress she had on accentuated all of her assets, her backside, her legs and her breasts, which he hadn't really noticed before because he was an ass man himself but with what she had on, even a dead man would be turned on.

"While I agree that Miss Smoak's…..assets can really drive any man wild, you cannot just wander around like you own this place. This is a casino, our security is first-rate," Johns continued but paused momentarily when a rather loud snort emitted from Felicity who looked like she wanted the earth to swallow her up as she took a tiny step locking her body, her front to Oliver's back and using him as a shield.

Frowning before he continued more so because his view of Felicity was blocked than anything else, "like I was saying before I was interrupted, security alerted me that we have unauthorized entry in one of our off-limit areas. When I checked the screens at the security room I saw none other than Oliver Queen standing in front of a door? Why is that?" Johns continued frowning as he stepped closer toward Oliver.

Oliver wrapped his arm around Felicity from the back pressing her even closer before he willed his face to a grin and lowered his voice dramatically as if sharing a secret, "it's a thing me and my wife play at frequently, I'd give her a few minutes head start and come in all ready, if you get my drift. Every couple has a thing, this is ours…."

"And your wife," Johns finally acknowledged her as such, "she likes this kind of foreplay?"

Oliver gave Johns a hard laugh. "I am not discussing any more of my private life with you. I've said enough. Again, I apologize for the intrusion, my wife and I best be on our way." He pulled Felicity by the hand bypassing Johns and Waters and made for the exit once again.

* * *

They where finally traveling back to Starling City with John Diggle driving and both him and Felicity in the back seat now dressed in casual clothes. Oliver broodily stared out of the window looking at nothing in particular, his thoughts scrambled.

For the last thirty minutes or so Felicity had been looking at him like she wanted to say something but was hesitating.

He himself had tried to keep as much distance as he could, as much space as the confines of a car would allow. He willed himself to be as detached as possible.

Felicity and the encounter they had earlier was still very fresh in his mind. Hell, it was the only thing in his mind. How could his thoughts be of anything else but the feel of her, her lips, her body, that intoxicating smell that was hers alone. Now that he had a taste of Felicity, a slice of life with her, how could he not take what he knew could be his. Because he damn well knew the woman seated beside him could be his, was his for the taking.

But he also justified that it was just the heat of the moment. Whatever had clouded his mind when her lips were upon his, he was past that now. Nothing had changed really. He still wasn't good for her. He still couldn't give her the kind of life she deserved. He had to think about what was good for her first. And he was not.

"So, you and me, we made one hell of a team out there tonight, I mean, we fooled them. For a moment there, even I fooled myself into believing there was an us and it was real. I had that exact dream once and I tell you the real thing was better, much better than…."

Oliver was starting to relive the moment that he knew she was describing and he had to stop her now because any second now, he wouldn't be able to stop himself," . ."

She lifted her finger to stall his answer, "I know, I know. We've been through this several times before and this isn't any different. You and me, it's unthinkable. I know that." She bit her lower lip attracting Oliver's eyes toward it and he had to look away or lose his resolve.

"Felicity." Oliver bit out before once again he was interrupted.

"Oh great we're here!" Felicity said more cheerily than necessary almost manhandling her side of the car door to get out that second and escape back to the safety her apartment.

John eyed Oliver through the rear view mirror and Oliver had to look away guiltily. He pulled his own door open and stepped out but not before telling John to stay in the car.

"I told you, I don't need your help. I can manage my own luggage on my own," Felicity said still not looking at him while trying to take the handle of her luggage from him.

"I got it."

"Sure you do. Like you got everything. Mister I got it, I don't need anybody…." She said under her breath obviously not low enough because he heard every single word she said.

"Felicity."

She proceeded to unlock her main door and push it open before she turned back to him to make a grab for her bags, "I'm home, safe and sound. You can go now."

"Not yet." He then proceeded to enter her apartment and check all the rooms and windows before he turned back to her finding her seated on her couch, her head turned away. He couldn't help himself he made a beeline for her coffee table to sit on top of it facing her.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for now?"

Oliver sighed heavily, "I shouldn't have involved you in this mission. At least not having to go through what we did. I know I violated several levels of boundaries we've carefully established in the beginning. I'm sorry for…."

"Don't say it. Don't apologize for the kiss, for kissing me and for everything else. We both know you didn't really want to, kiss me that is, but circumstances called for it." Felicity it so quietly that he knew she meant every word she said by her tone. He knew she was on the verge of loosing it.

Oliver reached out a hand to her arm but still she refused to look at him, preferring to keep her head bent.

"You know that's not true, about the kissing you part." He exhaled again because this so wasn't what he wanted to be talking about, "you know that. You felt it."

Felicity still was looking away.

"I've told you this before. And it still holds true. I can't be with someone that I could care about. That I care about," he corrected making her finally look at him, stare at him.

"Oliver." She whispered.

He held both her hands in his, locking his eyes with her. It had to be said because the status quo of their relationship could not change. He couldn't risk loosing her, that much he admitted to himself. He still needed her near him but she and he could never be. He knew he was selfish this way. He also knew he could never survive not having her in his sphere.

"I care about you, I know you know that. But with the life I chose, you and me can never happen. I should have never let you be part of my mission. Hell, I should never have brought you in as my EA. You were better off at IT and not knowing who I really was. But I'm a selfish man. I can't do this with you. I still need you because you're the best support out there. I also need you as my girl Wednesday."

"It's Friday, as in girl friday" she whispered so quietly this time he failed to hear what she said despite his honed hearing.

"What?"

"It's girl Friday." She repeated louder this time. "And okay," Felicity squeezed his hands before she pulled her hands away, instantaneously he felt a sense of loss without that contact.

"Okay?" He questioned, because it wasn't quite clear to him what she was agreeing to now.

"Okay to me being your girl. Not your girl, girl…obviously. Just your girl." She tilted her head as if confused before she continued, "it sounded different in my head."

Oliver couldn't help the small tilt of the edge of his lips as he captured her hands once again, the contact warming him, "Felicity, you will always be my girl, always."

* * *

He was finally inside the lair, the dummy his victim for the night as he worked on his frustration. Frustration about the current mission because Felicity was still running protocols before they could get a window into the bugs she had planted, frustration about his mother because once again she continued to lie to him. Frustration about Tommy because he continued to bother him about his supposed "honeymoon", but most of all he was frustrated because he had a taste of the one thing he had denied himself for so long but he knew he couldn't give in to it ever, she was forbidden fruit. And God, he could never ever forget that. It was forever etched in his mind. No amount of punches, obliterated dummies, holed tennis balls or arrows could get her off his mind.

He needed to see her. Even from afar. He knew he had hurt her, once again. He tried to let her down easy, but he saw through her façade of bravery. The hurt. He hurt her again. The one person he vowed never to hurt.

He didn't know how it happened. A few minutes later her was across her building, on the rooftop. He told himself he would just check on her for a few minutes, just check. A perfect line of vision to her living room couch where she was currently wrapped around a blanket, eating ice cream, mint flavor he was sure and watching TV. He could see all these despite the room being dark. The only shadow of light was coming from the TV.

He knew her well enough to know ice cream was her go to when she was feeling down. He kicked himself for being the reason for her emotional state. Damn it, he did this.

Because he was busy chastising himself, he didn't see that she had turned off the TV. He couldn't spot her form. He needed to see her.

How he made it across the two buildings, he didn't even question. Probably shot an arrow and slid across. His whole being was focused on Felicity and only her.

She wasn't seated on her couch anymore. In fact the whole area was clear of any remnant of her earlier binge. He question how long he had berated himself again, because it had to be a lot of minutes for her to be able to clear out and clean up everything.

He skated the edge of her building so he could reach her bedroom window. And there she was, under the covers. She laid flat on the bed on her back with her head tilted to one side toward the window were he presently was.

She was asleep, he could feel her restlessness because during the five minutes he had just stared at her, she had turned her head from one side to the other about four times already before it was back to her original position with her face toward him.

Again he experienced that pull toward her. He needed to get to her as if his life depended on it and maybe it did.

Her window lock clicked open. In a practiced move he entered her room without a sound, his eyes zeroed on her face.

She shifted again, restless.

He told himself he just wanted to bring her comfort when he reached out a gloved hand or maybe he was the one needing comfort.

"Oliver…." She whispered in her sleep and he stalled because he had thought he had awakened her, but no. She was still asleep.

She leaned into his gloved hand and smiled in her sleep.

With that smile all of Oliver's frustrations just faded away. She had that effect on him. That was her superpower, well aside from her tech abilities that was.

"Oliver….Oliver?"

He didn't notice when she awoke, but she was definitely awake and looking at him wide-eyed now. Even with only the streetlights outside for light, he could see her confusion.

"Hey," and that was all he could come up with.

"Oliver, what are you doing here?" She said while moving to a seated position making him drop his gloved hand from her cheek. He had one knee on the floor leaning in when Felicity was still asleep but with her movement, he pulled back and stood up.

"I…I don't know," finishing his sentence as he turned his back on her and pretended to look out the window his quiver sliding to her floor with a thud. Despite his hurried answer, he knew he was speaking the truth. He truly did not know why he was there. Correct that, he knew why he was there. It was because he couldn't resist the pull toward her.

"You can't just break into my apartment. Come and go as you please."

"I know. I know that."

"Why are you here?" Felicity asked him quietly, staring at his back from her position in the bed.

"I can't seem to stay away!" Oliver answered her almost angrily. "Not after….I just can't…" he said the second part quietly, almost defeated his gloved hands fisted. There, he finally said it. Admitted it to himself.

Oliver could hear Felicity's reaction after his new revelation. He was that much in tune with her. And his revelation came after his earlier speech. He knew how her mind worked enough to tell she was fighting within herself because of the contradicting statements he made. He was again hot and cold.

He knew the moment she had made a decision, felt movement behind him, a rustle of sheets, then the unmistakable scent of her.

In the next moment he felt her arms around his waist as she pressed herself into his arrow suited back. He couldn't help himself, he leaned back so that his back was touching every part of her front before he enveloped her small hands with his large still gloved hands.

* * *

 _And the chapter ends right here. Ended in the right place right? No cliffhanger…._

 _I need me a lot of notes, comments, reviews….keep them coming. Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter out in a week, just going through final edits with that one. For the Tommy and Diggle fans, I promise they are part of the next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: This is a long chapter. It wasn't originally meant to be but words got away from me and every thing was necessary to keep f we were to truly grasp the emotional roller coaster Oliver was on.**_

 _ **Maybe this story appeals to a specific niche because it isn't getting the traction my other stories usually get, I wish as the story progresses I get more readers. We have seven more chapters to go since this is another 10/10 story.**_

 _ **I know I promised Moira and Tommy in tis chapter but I had the push them to the next chapter. If you know my writing style, you'll know what's coming next.**_

 _ **Pardon my English sometimes, I'm Asian. Born in the Philippines and proud of it. I love sharing my stories (and talent?) with the rest of the world and the Arrow fandom. Because yes, Arrow has a solid following in my country. It's aired the same day in two cable channels and it's also dubbed in a local language, which is funny, in another local channel. I however spend a couple of months in Australia which is were my family is now based. Which happened last month and this Christmas season again.**_

 _ **Just wanted to share that little tidbit.**_

 _ **The usual disclaimers apply.**_

 _ **If you love this story, please drop me a note via any of the following:**_

 _ **Twitter – lollipopsays**_

 _ **Tumblr – everythinglollipop**_

 _ **Archive of Our Own – lollipopdiaries**_

 ** _Fanfiction – lollipopdiaries_**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **UNDERCOVER**

 **Chapter 3 – The Heart wants what it wants**

He knew the moment she had made a decision, felt movement behind him, a rustle of sheets, then the unmistakable scent of her.

In the next moment he felt her arms around his waist as she pressed herself into his arrow suited back. He couldn't help himself he leaned back so that his back was touching every part of her front before he enveloped her small hands with his large still gloved hands.

"You deserve better."

"Maybe. But the heart wants what it wants and my heart chose you."

Oliver exhaled. His heart leaped at her words but still he hesitated.

She removed her hands from underneath his and he was left with a sense of loss but only for a moment because in the next instant she was pulling at his leather sleeve to turn him around. And he did. She didn't really have the strength to pull him if he really didn't want to turn but for Felicity, he found himself doing things he didn't really initially want to.

"Felicity," he started but he had her finger on his lips to stop him and of course that shut him up.

"My turn to talk."

And all he could do was nod, he who stared down the baddest of men, he who put arrows into the worst of them but he folded when it came to her as he knew he would. Only she had the power.

"You do not get to decide for me, ever. When I joined the team, it was my decision, not yours. Everytime I choose spend my nights with you, it was always my choice, mine." She closed her eyes for a second realizing what she had just said but then she couldn't be sidetracked, instead she continued. "Whenever, if ever, I put myself in harms way by going undercover again because of our mission, it will always be my choice not yours, mine."

All he could do was nod again, his mind and heart were saying NO but somehow his head was saying the opposite. And she wasn't done.

"When I first met you, you were the opposite of everything I thought I would ever fall for. Rich, handsome, playboy are at least you were one in the past but really even when I first met you, you had a parade of women—Laurel, McKenna, Helena, and those were the only ones I was aware of. And don't even try to deny it," she quickly scolded when it looked like he was about to say something.

"And just like every single one of them, I felt myself slowly falling for you. But I didn't want to be like them, I didn't want to be one of your women."

Oliver looked hurt beneath the mask. She could see it in his eyes because she was looking at them but then, she couldn't afford to be distracted by them, by him. She had a point to be made.

He stayed quiet just as she wanted, but couldn't resist putting both his gloved hands on her shoulders, he always found touching her shoulders comforting somehow.

"I've known you cared about me, even if you never admitted it until today or yesterday, I guess. But I also know you're stubborn. God, you are the most infuriatingly frustrating stubborn man I have ever met in my life but I will never regret meeting you because you changed my life in ways I never thought would be possible."

He squeezed her shoulders because what she was saying affecting him, he was listening to every word she was saying.

"And that change, it was for the better. It made me a better version of me. There's a lot you still don't know about me just like there's a whole lot I don't know about you, you probably wouldn't believe I was a vigilante in my own way when I was younger but, that's a story for another time. My point is, I think I was always going down this dangerous path with or without you, although with you is much better. I've almost always owned up to my life choices," her voice momentarily breaking at what he couldn't fathom but because he had been down this path so many times he was guessing she was remembering a memory, a painful one.

"This," she gestured between them with a hand, "I should have a vote in this too. And I vote for us to have a go at it." She rolled her eyes because she caught on his intake of breath at the words 'go at it' but of course she instantly corrected herself, "and I don't mean go at it, as in go at it like rabbits although that would probably be quite an experience given your obvious…..experience," she finished lamely and inhaled before she regrouped, "try. I want us to try this, like go on a date try."

This time he was the one who bit is lip to stop a smile because did she just ask him out?

"I don't mean go out on a date-date. As in a fancy one were you need to get all dressed up type of date. You don't have to impress me. I think we're several stages past that if you ask me."

He frowned at that. If he where to date her, and it was still a big if at the moment, he didn't want to hide her. He wanted the world to know about her, about them. He would never be ashamed of her. He was the opposite of ashamed when it came to her. But then again the risks were too big. The what if's started to cloud his mind again.

"Don't think to loud," she smacked his chest. He stared at her in disbelief because how could she even?

"I could die crossing the street or because I got a paper cut from a very large paper and bled out or because a kangaroo was hiding inside my closet waiting for me when I got home and decided to eat me for breakfast, what? It could happen….it could!" She defended at his incredulity. "Anyway my point is, it could be because of anything not related to you because newsflash, it isn't always about you."

"Felicity…." he started to say again but she talked over him, again.

"You already said you cared about me, as in more than a friend cared. Did you lie about that? Do you take that back?"

"Felicity….."

"Don't Felicity me, it's just one word, yes or no. Do you care about me?"

He exhaled and this time his gloved hands left her shoulders and traveled up her cheeks, "Yes but…"

"No buts! Yes or no?"

A strangled yes left his lips before he leaned forward so that his temple was touching hers.

"Ok then." Felicity whispered as she locked eyes with him, "then we give this a try. Okay?"

His eyes were still on hers when he answered her, "okay."

In the next instant she pushed him away that he had actually pouted. Now that he had started touching her, her shoulders, her arms, her hands, her cheeks, his loosing contact with any part of her left him uneven.

Part of the reason why he had denied it for so long was because he knew once he gave in he would be no match to the power she will have over him. That she already had over him, he corrected.

But then there was no time to think because she was pulling off his mask then lowering his hood in one practiced move. A move that although had surprised him, had also excited him. From now on, this was how it would be done. She would put the mask on his then put up his hood and do the reverse at the end of each patrol.

And then she was kissing him. It was a light kiss and it ended too soon so he grabbed her face before she could pull back and initiated the next one. His senses exploded, this. How could he have denied himself this for so long!

He slipped his tongue inside her mouth as he angled her head to give him better access but as he pressed further into her form he heard a whimper of protest and immediately he pulled away.

"What did I do? Did I hurt you?" He asked in panic.

Felicity shook her head but she was rubbing her chest then he realized why. His leather jacket had hidden weapons in them. A small dagger was position right below his chest on his side, with their height difference he was certain it was the thing that had dug into her and without even thinking he unzipped his jacket and threw it to the floor leaving him with just a plain black shirt on and his leather pants.

"Sorry, I felt your pointy thing digging into me a little too hard, not that pointy thing because well I should be flattered if it's that hard…..and big….and so not talking about that. I was talking about your other pointy thing, the one that isn't attached to you….."

"My dagger," he supplied to put her out of her misery.

"Your dagger, right. That thing. Not the other thing…obviously. That other thing I wouldn't mind…."

"Felicity…."

"Right, right. We should get back to business. Not business, business. But you know…..kissing, is kissing even a business? Maybe for prostitutes it is. But I'm not one, a prostitute I mean although that maybe an assumption only because I was born and raised in Vegas and please put me out of my misery and kiss me already…"

And he did, gladly. Because once he started, he couldn't stop. He didn't want to really. In fact, he wanted to do more than just kiss but this was Felicity. He wanted to take his time. He wanted them to take their time. Hell, he just turned a corner about letting her in. She was right as usual it was her life, her choice. He should stop making life decisions for her. But not when it came to life and death situations, he told himself.

Then he was lifting her. Wrapped one arm around her ass and brought her over to her bed making sure he gently lowered her into it before pulling away. At her confused expression he explained.

"It's almost four in the morning, we both had a long night. Sleep."

"Stay."

"Felicity…we can't. If we're doing this, we are doing this the right way."

Of course in the end he had to give in. He was no match for her now that he accepted it. He was actually in her bed dressed down to just his boxers and black tee and cuddling her before he realized it, his body had gravitated toward hers naturally.

He could hear her steady breathing that meant she was asleep. He told her he would stay until she fell asleep but he had to go right after because later they both had to be back at QC, today was a Monday after all.

What would be the new dynamic with this development between them? At the Lair? At QC? There where more than enough rumors about them and they hadn't gotten to that part about them possibly being a them at QC. Should they be public about them? Granted this was technically a new relationship, they would try them. This was the dynamic the people within QC would witness. So many thoughts clouded his mind once again that before he knew it, his eyes were becoming heavy with sleep.

* * *

"I fell asleep."

"Ahem, I know for a fact that you don't sleep" was all John said as he handed a garment bag to Oliver but then continued, "besides last I saw you, you where at the lair with your arrow suit on pounding the hell out of a dummy. Then this morning I get a text asking me to bring over a suit. This is the part were you tell me what I'm missing."

"I couldn't sleep."

John had the urge to roll his eyes because sometimes his friend tried his patience, "couldn't sleep…..fell asleep, which is it?"

Oliver exhaled dramatically before he answered, "I left the lair to patrol because I couldn't sleep."

"And you ended up here because?"

"I honestly don't know." He lifted his hands up to emphasize further, "okay maybe I do and I know you do too."

"Oliver, what are you doing?"

He finally sat down preparing to talk to John because he knew after what his friend had seen John would not let him be until he gave him something.

"Things were said last night when I followed her to her apartment. Things that needed to be said, a reminder of what….of what we couldn't be."

John just lifted a brow at him and crossed is arms but gestured for him to continue.

"I didn't know I was making my way here until I was across and I saw her. John, what I saw was killing me. I hurt her, again. The one thing I told myself I would never do. I don't know how long I was out there, across the rooftop. When I looked again her lights were off. I needed….needed to see her. I let myself in…"

"Invaded her privacy you mean?"

"Same difference. She saw me, heard me. We talked, again. I don't know what she sees in me," he exhaled heavily because even after their talk, he really still couldn't quite grasp why she wanted him, him! "She asked me to give us a try, her and me." He finished rubbing his face.

John finally sad down on the seat across from him before he said anything, and Oliver knew John would have something to say. "The thing is Oliver, I know how she feels about you. I think that has been more than obvious to the both of us. Now you, that manpain look you give her, I am not blind man. I have eyes. I know you care about our girl too."

"I think I love her, not love that comes from a place of friendship or caring, but the real thing. The kind that scares me! I've known for a long time, but I also know I can't act on it. Not when I've got nothing to offer her. Felicity, she's an all-in kind of girl. And she deserved someone who can give her the world, who would put her first. She deserves more."

"And yet you are here. Spent the night. Don't play with her emotions Oliver. I'm, only going to say this once because I knew at some point this push and pull you have with her, it had to give. You have to be 100% sure about this. You are both my friends, but if something happens, you know whose side I'd be on."

"As you should be."

"He won't hurt me," Felicity said. She had soundlessly made her way to them or at least that was what she thought. Both he and John had however been aware of her approach but had continued their conversation. He was done hiding things from her and apparently John wanted what he said heard by Felicity.

"Felicity…" John started to say standing up and looking at her but she wasn't looking at him when she talked over him.

"He won't hurt me," she said with as much conviction as she could still looking at Oliver the whole time that for a second he forgot to breathe properly. "Even if he did, I'm a big girl. I know what I'm doing. I chose this."

John sighed still looking at Felicity before he gave Oliver a loaded look. "I'll wait for both of you outside."

"No wait. Maybe we got some wires crossed somewhere. Just because we're trying this…thing doesn't mean you can take over my life and assume we'd be commuting to work together. I'm still the same independent woman that I am and I'm talking my car. I'm still your EA and I still have to be at work before you. You," she pointed a finger at him aware that he was frowning as she continued, "get yourself showered and changed, you shouldn't be more than thirty minutes behind me. That meeting you had set up with some of the Board Members is today. If we want to win them over, you shouldn't be late."

"Felicity," he stood up to step closer to her. When he said yes to them trying, he assumed she would be happy that he wanted to be seen with her. Wanted the world to see them together. That he was really trying.

He blinked when he was met with her finger poking at his chest, "when we agreed to give this," gesturing between them, "it changed everything but at the same time it changed nothing. I'm still your EA and I still have a job to do. It's so weird that I'm the one putting the brakes on us, not the literal brakes as in we are over before we started but there has to be some kind of line that we have to maintain at the moment. We have to do this with deliberate caution. When I said I didn't want to be one of your women I meant it. People will look at this as a sordid affair."

"Felicity…."

"No, you know I'm right!"

"I don't want to hide what we have. I want the world to know that I am committed to you. And I am, no more pulling away. You know that right?" He placed a palm on her cheek, just because he couldn't help but be touching a part of her.

She leaned into his touch looking up at him and he drowned himself in the blue of her eyes. He actually blinked when he realized the blue was becoming hazy and blurry then once again his senses exploded. She kissed him in the sweetest way but it was over all too soon.

Slapping his chest with both her palms softly, she leaned in one last time before uttering, "I'll see you in the office," giving his butt a snappy slap before she gave him a quirky lopsided smile grabbing her bag and her tablet opening her front door and stepping out but not before giving John as soft kiss on the cheek.

* * *

It had been a long day at the office made even longer by his being able to only get glimpses and one-liner responses from Felicity primarily due to the members of the Board who had overstayed, enthusiastic and upbeat after the presentation.

They had been so thrilled that they had lined up the names of a few investors who they wanted Oliver as CEO to discuss investment opportunities with showcasing Applied Sciences potential project to get them on board as soon as possible.

Felicity had been in and out of the Board Room, largely coordinating with the department heads of Applied Sciences, Research and Development and IT to make the suggested inputs from the members doable. There had also been quite a stretch where she had to tandem with the Finance Manager because they had to redo financials on the fly with all the suggestions.

Felicity had once told him that Frederick Holmes head of finance at QC, in his mid-thirties, the same one who had specifically requested Felicity's assist during the meeting had tried to ask her out on a date but she had balked at the thought. It had been one of the things that she had randomly blurted out when they where at the lair several months back and he remembered feeling a tightness in his chest area upon hearing it making a beeline for the salmon ladder and making sure his shirt was off just to get her attention on him and cut ramblings about effing Holmes. He knew for a fact that Holmes was recently divorced, financially capable, an intellectual and not bad looking, someone who would be a fit for her, not a perfect fit but he would be good enough for her.

He had been conversing with a couple of board members at that time that Holmes and his girl, yeah Felicity was his girl and that got his lips in an upward tick for a few seconds, they had been almost been touching or was Holmes leaning into his girl a little too much for his comfort that he had to have the question by the board member repeated to him twice.

It was nearing six in the evening when finally there was only the two of them left inside his office, he and Felicity, and of course Digg, one could never overlook the presence of his trusted friend.

"Whose smart idea was it to set a meeting with the board on a Monday morning? With all the research and financial data we still need to sort out as a result of the overwhelmingly positive response, I'll have almost zero time to follow through with my searches on Waters and Johns. Time I need so badly so we can make Starling a safe place for young women once more or at least until the next criminal mastermind strikes."

"If you're ready to go I'll get the car ready," John said eyeing both Felicity and him before he stepped back and made his way to the elevator.

"Why don't we take the night off? Waters and Johns won't be going anywhere anyway," he said as he made his way toward Felicity who was seated on the couch rubbing her feet. Women and 4-inch heels, he would never understand why women put themselves through the torture not that he didn't appreciate how even sexier she looked in her chosen footwear and not that he was cocky to think she had deliberately worn this pair of shoes for him.

In one swoop he lifted her calves and placed them on his lap, seating down on the couch beside her earning a rather loud shriek from her.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"Massaging your feet?" Oliver said in answer, his focus on her brightly painted toes, sparkly orange. He was sure they were midnight blue last night. When had she even had time to repaint her toes?

"Awww," he uttered in the next second as he felt the sting of Felicity's slap on his chest. She was deceptively strong he concluded as he continued to rub his chest where it hurt, just a bit making him let go of his earlier task massaging her feet.

She used the opportunity to swing her legs back on the floor and gave him a glare, "just because we're an us, not an us…trying to be an us doesn't give you the right to act so openly…boyfriendlike! What if someone walked in!"

"I am kind of your boyfriend am I not?"

She narrowed her eyes still looking at him but then bit her lip a sure sign that she was floundering, "If that is what you want to call yourself."

"That's what I am, to you. Or at least that is what I will be just so you know I'm taking our talk seriously after we finally have that first date we've talked about last night."

"Date, right." She fidgeted with the creases of her dress before she looked back up at him, "we don't need, I mean we don't need, I don't expect…."

"We are going on a date. I am asking you out on a date, a date-date. The kind that involves getting dressed up, casual clothing," he quickly added, "and food and maybe some wine. Nothing fancy. I know this place or at least I've heard about this place that opened recently. What you say, you and me tomorrow night?"

"Are you sure?"

He searched her eyes, why was she the one hesitating now? "Felicity, I thought you wanted to do this. You wanted us to give this a try? If you changed your mind…."

"God no! No way. No. Way." She said her words almost lost as she said them so fast, too fast. "No way you're backing out of this…..this. Are you backing out?"

He had to step back because this conversation was confusing him, "I was the one asking you on a date tomorrow night. You were the one hesitating."

"Oh…right. Date. Tomorrow night."

"Felicity, will you go out on a date with me tomorrow?"

"Oh wow. There will be wine right?"

"There will be wine." He confirmed with a smile just for her.

"Okay then."

"Okay? As in is that a yes?"

"Yes. It's a yes. Wow, I'm going on a date with Oliver Queen." She whispered to herself as if she couldn't believe it. That definitely made his smile a little wider.

"Right now," he found her elbow and directed her toward the doorway, "we both need to get out of here. It's been a long day and you haven't had enough sleep last night."

She pulled away from him and turned to him, "I imagine you saying that under different circumstances. I mean we did sleep together but we didn't really sleep together. We just slept as in the kind that required no activity at all except to breathe and nothing else. And wow, we slept together."

He placed his hands on both her shoulders because he had to stop her, now. Just remembering this morning was making his dick twitch in remembrance of how right it was with her pressed against him.

* * *

She had barely seen Oliver again today. Another long day at the office and just when she was about to call it a day to get ready for her date tonight, alarms went off from her tablet and with just a few strokes she found out why. Johns was back in Starling City and was spotted by facial recognition at a warehouse just at the boundary of Starling and Coast City. This potentially could be a breakthrough for Team Arrow.

So of course Oliver had gone as the Arrow to scope out the warehouse bringing along John Diggle with him but not before he has repeatedly told her that the date, their date tonight was pushing through. That she didn't need to be at the lair for the assist, that all she needed to focus on was getting ready.

He knew she would be stubborn and would at least be tracking their progress via her tablet from her apartment. That much he could give her.

She had been driving him crazy the whole day and she didn't even know it! How could it be that by just admitting to himself and her what his true feelings were he was getting all kinds of stir crazy whenever she was out of his sight. He had never in his whole life been this affected. That's how he knew without a doubt she was it for him, the one that was born for him. His one.

His journey had been quite a path. He had survived insurmountable odds. He should have been dead several times over but no. He had returned in one piece and alive, never been more alive than in the last days.

So when she had dared to cancel their first official date, he immediately stopped her and told her he would get back to her, get back in time for their date whatever else happened.

John was outside playing lookout and he was inside currently making a very thorough sweep of the place. It had definitely been occupied and it looked like the warehouse had been abandoned hurriedly. All signs in the first floor pointed to it.

He proceeded cautiously to the loft like second floor and was met by men, seven of them, none of them holding traditional looking weapons. One, then a couple of others started to approach. He had time to shoot a succession of arrows bringing down a couple of the men until he had to engage in hand-to-hand combat.

He was right not to underestimate the men. They were well trained. Not army types but more effective and efficient like trained in a combo of martial arts-jujitsu-escrima-arnis and some other almost obsolete Asian hand-to-hand arts that for a number of times he was almost down for the count. One encounter in particular would have gone either way since it was 5 to1 until John had made an appearance and even the count to 5 to 2.

They were almost at the restaurant, about ten minutes away and he was already dressed as Oliver Queen perfectly groomed for a night out with the woman of his dreams. The woman in question had already text him that she had already arrived and was waiting for him at the table he had reserved for them. Not a good sign when your date arrived ahead of you, he noted to himself.

When he first spotted her and took her all in he had taken pause and forgot to breath. She looked like an angel, his angel. Dressed in red, her hair perfectly coiffed. God, she was so stunning.

Then she spotted him and smiled at him shyly standing up slowly as he approached.

He naturally gravitated toward her, his arms wrapping around her as he leaned his body in and gave her a warm embrace his face tucking into the hollow between her neck and shoulder breathing her in for a few seconds before he transferred his lips to her temple for a kiss.

"Hey," she recovered first.

"You look breathtaking," was all he could manage but it was enough to make her blush. "I hope you weren't waiting to long?"

"Just a few minutes," she answered feeling a little bit nervous.

He had to clear his throat, twice before he gestured for her to take a seat by pulling out her chair. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this awkward and nervous in his life. He had dated several women, but none of them were Felicity. Why did she make him feel like a teenager? This was Felicity he told himself. You've had dinner with her several times! Granted the circumstances were different, they weren't on a date. But still, this was the same Felicity he had technically spent days and nights with in completely platonic circumstances yes, well maybe except for the other night when his thoughts weren't exactly platonic. But then his thoughts when it came to her were rarely platonic now that he was being honest with himself.

"Do you feel as nervous as I do?" He had to ask because she looked so calm and so Felicity seated in front of him.

But then a server interrupted what was to be her answer..

"Would you like to start of your dinner with something to drink?" The server asked, her attention fully on him when his full attention was on the woman in front of him.

Addressing the woman but still looking at Felicity, "a shot of whisky please, make it a double." Then he asked Felicity, "would you like something to drink?"

"Oh, water. Just water. Water would be fine."

He caught her arm which made her jump at the contact, good he told himself, she's as nervous as I am.

"Wouldn't you prefer something else? Something with alcohol in it?" He asked. Well he needed liquid courage, she may need it too.

"No, I'm fine. If I'm having wine with my meal it's best for me to have just water now."

"Oh, okay."

Felicity studied her utensils line-up on both sides of her plate. Moving them a few centimeters then back just because she needed something to do.

"Where you okay getting here? Found parking easily?"

"Wow, I imagine that never came up as a topic of conversation in one of your dates, ever. Traffic, could this get anymore worst. Yeah, maybe if we talked about the weather it would. Although I get it I guess, you and me both, we know a lot about each other even before we had our first date. So the usual topics don't really make the grade and the topic I want talked about, we'll this is not so the place to talk about our nighttime activities….and by nighttime activities I mean when we hit the gym…" Felicity momentarily floundered with the change of topic when the server once again approached with his whisky and her glass of water.

"Those bulges don't grow overnight, muscles…I meant muscles…" Felicity stumbled on her words but the server didn't really hear her, she was blatantly staring at him and only him.

"Honey? Felicity honey?"

"Oh, you were talking to me. Of course you were talking to me. Duh! Unless you were talking to her, where you talking to her?"

Felicity gestured toward the server who straightened herself thinking she was about to get luck tonight.

"Felicity….honey. I was talking to you. You are the only one I call honey." He reached out to squeeze her hand as the server rolled her eyes deflated. "Are you ready to order?"

"Oh, no. I was thinking you'd order for the both of us."

He looked into her eyes entranced before he deliberately picked up his menu, "okay I can do that. Something to go with red wine right?"

It was toward the end of the date that he first sensed that something was wrong. A couple of the kitchen staff were came bursting into the main dinning area and then a blast immediately followed by a bigger blast that had both Felicity and him flying some distance.

The smoke was thick. He heard cries and moans, shouts and screams when he first came to his senses. He remembered everything slowly his brain defaulting to his Arrow persona before it then hit him, it was his Oliver Queen persona and that he was here with Felicity.

"Felicity! Felicity!"

* * *

 _And stop. It was a long chapter, double my usual but everything made sense to keep in this chapter._

 _What would Oliver do?_

 _Next update is next week._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'm very excited about this chapter, really I am. The first three chapters were all leading up to this one and this sets the tone for the rest of the chapters as well. I expect a lot of comments and reviews (please, please, pleasing here!) so I know you appreciate where the story is going.**

 **Again this is told mostly from Oliver's POV but occasionally we get an insight into Felicity, John and the other main characters in this story.**

 **If you remember the undercover mission at the beginning of the story well it's coming into play front and center in this chapter.**

 **The usual disclaimers apply.**

 **If you love this story, please drop me a note via any of the following:**

 **Twitter – lollipopsays**

 **Tumblr – everythinglollipop**

 **Archive of Our Own – lollipopdiaries**

 **Fanfiction – lollipopdiaries**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **UNDERCOVER**

 **Chapter 4 – Mrs. Queen**

 _"Oh, no. I was thinking you'd order for the both of us."_

 _He looked into her eyes entranced before he deliberately picked up his menu, "okay I can do that. Something to go with red wine right?"_

 _It was toward the end of the date that he first sensed that something was wrong. A couple of the kitchen staff came bursting into the main dinning area and then a blast immediately followed by an even bigger blast that had both Felicity and him flying some distance._

 _The smoke was thick. He heard cries and moans, shouts and screams when he first came to his senses. He remembered everything slowly his brain defaulting to his Arrow persona before it then hit him, it was his Oliver Queen persona and that he was here with Felicity._

 _"Felicity! Felicity!"_

"Wha…..what?!"

"Sir, sir. We need you to stop moving."

A voice, voices a flurry of activity around. Shouts, scuttles, loud talking, beeping sounds….then, a hand touched his torso. Suddenly his torso was on fire, or had it always been he was just too numb to tell.

He was being wheeled, rushed. Then it all made sense to him. He was in a hospital. Something in his lower abdomen was throbbing. He could feel hands trying to work on it while he was being wheeled.

Because he had long mastered pain, even if he could still feel it he dared to open his eyes.

"Mr. Queen, can you hear me?"

His eyes, somewhat glassy transferred to a man who was clearly a doctor. He had leaned in, trying to focus on him.

"You are at Starling General. Mr. Queen, you've been in an explosion. You have a piece of glass in your abdomen we will try to get it out. That seems to be the major one you have the others are just a few cuts and bruises."

It all came back to him in full color. He was with Felicity, they were on a date, having dinner. Felicity! Where was she!

Oliver made a grab for the doctor who was shocked into a stop, "Felicity! Where is Felicity?"

Confused the doctor answered, "Felicity? Does she work in this hospital?"

He grabbed harder at the lab coat of the doctor, "no. She was with me, at the restaurant. Where is she?"

"If she was with you in the restaurant, and if she was caught in the blast then she would have been brought here or at Starling Medical Center. We have more being brought in, we are currently identifying them. One of the staff recognized you, that's why we were able to identifying you immediately."

"I need to know about Felicity!"

"Mr. Queen," the doctor was probably used to patients exactly like him because he was hardly fazed, instead he gently pushed him back on the bed and instructed the orderly to start pushing again while he continued. "Mr. Queen I will have one of the nurses check on this Felicity, Felicity?"

Oliver was about to answer but then everyone stopped including the orderly pushing when a shout was heard across the halls then heavy footsteps followed until they stopped beside the bed, "Oliver, I rushed over when I heard."

"John, you need to find Felicity. You need to find her!"

John reached a hand and pushed him back down because he was getting agitated again, "I'll find her. I'll find Felicity. In the meantime you get your butt inside that room," John pointed toward what was probably an operating room. "I'll find our girl."

If the doctor found it a bit perplexing to see a large black man calming him and seeing him agreeing to everything the dark skinned man said, the doctor didn't say anything instead nodded toward the orderly and told him to wheel them toward the OR.

* * *

"It's bad man, she's in an induced comma. Clotting in her brain. That's all I could get since they only give information to the next of kin. They were trying to get in touch with her only living relative, her Mom who was in Vegas."

Even before John had finished, he was already tearing the needles and tubes out from his skin. The hell was anyone going to keep him away from Felicity. She was so full of life, now she was in a comma! This was because of him. This was his doing.

"What are you doing man?"

"I have to go see her!"

"She's in ICU. Only family allowed. Her mother should be on the way. I 'll check on that and get her from the airport then maybe you can have a few minutes with her. The Queen name hardly matters when it comes to hospital policy."

"No! I have to see her now!" He was already seated down on his hospital bed looking down at his attire. Yeah a hospital gown wasn't exactly his ideal attire at the moment for what he was about to do.

"Your mother is on her way so you better get yourself back to bed."

He grunted in frustration. No one, not even his own mother was going to prevent him from seeing her.

"Stall her."

"Stall your mother? We are talking about your mother." John told him like he was talking to a child. "You won't be able to see her anyway, next of kin only. She's resting for now…she needs the rest."

"John…."

"Oliver, deal with your mother first. You know how she is. I'll get information on Felicity's mother and bring her here as soon as I can."

Still seated on his hospital bed he rubbed his face in frustration and was about to argue further until the door to his room opened with a bang.

"My baby boy, you can't keep scaring me like this." His usually poised mother hurriedly arrived at his side anxious, well as anxious as Moira Queen allowed herself to get with the doctor and a few nurses in toe. Her entourage was truly fitting for a Queen.

"I'm fine." He said automatically.

"You are not fine son. The doctor told me he had to operate on you!" She admonished him in her usual Moira way.

Giving the doctor in question a glare because he thought the doctor had exaggerated his injuries, "it was just a piece of glass. I've been worst. You of all people should know that."

"And you should know Oliver dear how it felt to get that phone call from Mr. Diggle," he dared to give Diggle a scowl upon hearing this but his attention quickly returned to his mother more because she had both her hands on his cheeks moving his face one side to the other before she continued, "I'm not going to loose you again, not when I just got you back."

"Mom, I'm fine. Really, I am."

"Until the doctor says otherwise you should get back to bed. It looked like you were about to take off before I arrived."

"I'm not leaving the hospital. I just have to check on someone."

"Check on someone? You're injured. You just had an operation!"

"I said I'm fine Mom. I really have to check on Felicity, she was with me during the blast."

"Felicity?" he could feel his mother's frown even if he wasn't really looking at her. "As in your secretary?"

"She's my executive assistant and yes, her name is Felicity."

"She was with you? During that explosion in the restaurant?" His mother gave him a calculated look. Her eyes fixated on him her whole demeanor focused on him. He had seen his mother like that one to many times, mostly in the boardroom. It was what made her as astute as his father when it came to business, lesser men had folded because of that look.

Her eyes enlarged for just a second because she took a breath in and straightened her shoulders looking past him, "can you give my son and I a minute."

And just like that the atmosphere in the room changed as the dismissed hospital staff strode out of the room, the last about to exit was John but then his mother did something that surprised him.

"Mr. Diggle, I want you to stay for a minute."

Seems John knew his mother better because he wasn't even surprised at the request or at least he didn't seem as fazed as he did.

"Did you know about my son and his executive assistant?"

It was a credit to John that he was even able to answer without hesitating, "it's my job to know things about the person I'm safeguarding and also to be discreet about it."

"Ahem, that's one thing I have always admired about you Mr. Diggle, your loyalty to my son. It seems we have made the right choice after all when it came to you. My son has been mysterious since he came back I am sure Ms. Smoak is not the only secret he is keeping. I am trusting you to keep my son safe, sometimes he can be…..reckless." His mother trailed off her focus still on his trusted friend and bodyguard.

While John's eyes remained on his mother, Oliver had discerned the almost imperceptible reaction at his mothers last few sentences. He too had struggled not to react but he was almost 100% sure his mother was alluding to his other persona as the Arrow.

How did she know? What had given him away? And why wasn't his mother as surprised or shocked by his admitting…well he didn't really say it out loud but he was sure his mother had caught on about what he didn't say about who Felicity was in his life.

He finally noticed his mother's calculated gaze was back at him but her next words were address to the other person in the room, "f you will excuse me and my son now Mr. Diggle. I think you have addressed the last reservations I have had."

"Of course Mrs. Queen." John answered her and made for the door but before he could even reach for the knob Moira spoke again.

"And Mr. Diggle if you please, can you check on Ms. Smoak, tell the doctor it is Mrs. Queen who is inquiring about her status or better yet, tell him it is Felicity's mother-in-law who was inquiring and that my son would be following shortly he being the husband."

At his mother's words Oliver turned to his mother shocked. What the? How the? Of course, the public records of his marriage to Felicity, the forged certificate that he and Felicity had forgot about what with all that had happened during the last few days. He usually left it to Felicity to take care of things like this. Hell, after what she had been through, it probably slipped her mind no thanks to him and the roller coaster ride he put her through.

Somehow his mother had found out. How? Well, he knew she had her sources. He didn't put it pass her to have paid employees in all of the significant government institutions. His mother was a devious businesswoman after all.

He heard the door click shut knowing this was the one time Digg was happy to be dismissed by his mother then he straightened his shoulders knowing there would no escaping his talk.

Knowing that she had his attention she proceeded to give him a look. During his teenage years he had gotten away with a lot of things mostly because his mother had turned a blind eye but when she didn't he had always gotten that look and to this day that look made him sweat.

"So where do you want to start?" His mother settled on the plastic chair on the side of the bed not at all uncomfortable, as if she had all the time in the world for his reply.

"Mom….," he trailed off. Truthfully, he didn't know what to say because he didn't really know how much his mother knew. Just because he thought she knew about him being the Arrow didn't mean she knew about Felicity also being part of his cause. It seemed likely she did given her carefully worded statement to John earlier, but it may just be that she knew that John knew he was the Arrow and that was it.

"Oliver son, you were never really a good liar so if avoidance is what you are aiming for I recommend the truth to be an even better alternative. Every minute you refuse to answer my question is a minute away from you being beside my daughter-in-law who I didn't even know about until very recently."

"You know Felicity, you've met her before."

His mother scoffed. If he was trying to deflect, his mother was the queen of deflection and avoidance. Sooner or later he was going to have to give her something because she was right about one thing. Every minute he was with his mother was a minute away from Felicity.

"It's recent."

"That much I know." His mother answered knowingly.

"She wasn't comfortable with everyone knowing our status."

"She didn't want anyone knowing that she was married….to you? Oliver Queen? CEO of QC? Heir to the Queen fortune?"

He had to close his eyes to temper his emotions because his mother was painting Felicity in a way that Felicity had already anticipated she would be seen by most. "She isn't like that. Her trying to hide us being married is because she wanted to be recognized for her own merits."

"As a secretary? Your secretary?"

"Mom, you very well know her credentials. I know you well enough to know you had her records pulled the moments she became my Executive Assistant. You know she has the skills to be more, do more. Hell, she can run a whole department even better than most of our seasoned managers!"

"You are infatuated with her. Think that this is something more than just what it is. Granted the girl is not the usual type you go for, this one actually has a brain on her but actually marrying the girl! Oliver, what were you thinking?"

"I love her."

His mother stared at him, frowning or at least she had her eyebrows bunched as if trying to solve a difficult problem. "I can see that you think you do."

"Mom."

"Does she know?"

"Know what?"

His mother gave him a tired look as if she was deliberately trying her patience but it didn't hit him until a few seconds later what his mother was asking him. She was giving him a whiplash with not only her topic changes but with the revelations she knew about him.

"I don't keep anything from her."

Finally there was a tired sigh from his mother then her hands went up as if in surrender. "you and I are not finished. I expected at least some courtesy from my son, a formal introduction at least before you got married. How did you even accomplish that without anyone tipping me off?" She finished with an elegant raise of her brow and a tight press of her lips.

Then after a few more seconds she waved both hands toward the door, "fine go to her if you must. I brought a change of clothes for you. You will not be parading around in that hospital gown. Hurry and get changed," she huffed again.

* * *

As unexpected as it was, he was comforted to know that his mother must have thawed even just a bit. She was after all pushing his wheelchair, which she had insisted he needed toward the ICU where Felicity, his Felicity was.

It was probably some sight they made, mother and son, the Queen matriarch pushing her son because everyone they passed did a double take, some even paused to gawk at them.

John himself quickly was at their side, making a move to take the chore of pushing him away from his mother more than willing to take over but was immobilized by the stare down his mother had given John. It was nice to know that even someone like John was a little unsettled by his mother.

As they neared Felicity's room, a doctor stepped forward waiting for them. He had probably been informed that the Queens where on the way down.

"Mr. Queen, Mrs. Queen, I wasn't informed that Ms. Smoak, was married to you Mr. Queen and was your daughter-in-law Mrs. Queen. Our hospital information on next of kin has not yet been updated. We've already released some information earlier thru Mr. Diggle," the doctor gestured toward the dark-skinned man as if to absolve himself and the hospital of the oversight.

"How is she?" Oliver quickly asked before his mother could make any comment at all trying the wheel himself nearer the door of Felicity's room then just abandoning the wheel chair altogether because he didn't really need it at all and was just humoring his mother, allowing her to literally push him around.

As he lifted himself from the chair, John was at his side immediately grabbing his arm to steady him while his mother and the doctor just looked at him speechless at his abrupt action.

Just as he was about to open the sliding door of Felicity's room, he felt John push something in his hand. He paused and looked down at what it was then at John because he was 100% sure it was what he thought it was. John had probably found it amongst his belongings inside the bag that he had told him to bring back to the lair the morning that John had brought him a new suit at Felicity's apartment, his Arrow suit was inside that bag and the rings, his and Felicity wedding bands and the engagement ring he had given Felicity to wear, the Queen family heirloom.

He nodded to John briefly to acknowledge the thoughtfulness of his friend before he steadied his breath one last time and pushed the glass door open.

He took an involuntary breath in. She was so pail and lifeless-like. Various tubes had been attached to her as well as machines at had been monitoring her heart and brain. He was almost afraid to step any closer. She was so full of life, so full of light. She was the reason why despite the kind of days he had, he somehow found a way to live enough to welcome a new day. More for him to see her the next morning, as he stepped out of the executive elevator of QC to see a bright smile that he claimed she had just for him.

Why when finally he totally embraced a life with her this was her fate.

He surprised himself, he really did. Every other time he would look to this as a sign that he was never meant to veer away from his path of loneliness. He was never meant to crave for a life that had a future in it, with her. No, this….what was her present predicament, he looked at it at a whole new perspective.

She was the one cloaked in darkness at present, hence in a role reversal, he was to be her light. He was the one to give her strength, to be her rock. While she was sleeping, he was the one that had to be strong for both of them.

He pulled a chair to the side of her bed and sat down before he reached out, his fingers gently stroking her palm tracing the line of the glucose needle still planted on the vein of her palm then traveled to her fingers. Her fingers!

He exhaled. The rings! Her rings!

He hurriedly opened the pouch that contained the rings and poured them over the blanket. He selected his ring first, his wedding ring taking a moment to read the inscription in the inside of the ring ' _O & F Forever and Always_'. He had that engraved, for some reason he insisted that be done.

He fingered the initials on the ring giving hers several once overs unconsciously before he finally put the ring back where it belonged, his ring finger.

Except for the small technicality of them not actually being wedded, he knew she was it for him. One day, sometime in the future hopefully not that far away, if she still wanted him he would go down on one knee and propose. He would do this properly. She deserved it. Why in the world this beautiful, intelligent, sexy wonder of a woman would choose him and all the crap he brought with him still astounded him. She wanted this. Wanted him. Fought him on this. And this was what he offered her, what he gave her, a life that had her life on the line, because of him.

Because it may not have been because of his nighttime activities that the restaurant had been bombed but still, he chose that place. He was the reason they were there. He was the reason she was there.

He also knew she would wrestle him to the ground probably kick him in the nuts for thinking the way he did. She was a great believer in looking at the positives, his exact opposite.

He knew this talk he was having with himself was as far as the guilt tripping he was currently on would go because she would squash that broody thought if she ever heard even just a snippet of it so he channeled his thoughts back to more pleasant matters, or as pleasant as they could get given the circumstances. And because he just had to share it with her, he found himself talking to her, even if she couldn't really hear him. It comforted him to on a level he never knew possible to be sharing his fears with her.

 _"Mom knows, about my secret, our secret. I don't know how she found out but then again I shouldn't really be surprised. She's my Mom after all. She knows about John and about you too." He gave a choked laugh because he just remembered something, "she shot me. My own mother shot me. Somehow in the reveal that she knew about me being the Arrow that hadn't come up. She knows about us too, that we're married. Apparently she has eyes in ears everywhere, someone tipped her off. The only thing she got wrong is thinking our marriage, us, that you and I are real. But then again, she really isn't that far off."_

He gently lifted her palm and turned it around so he could kiss her knuckles. Giving her several soft kisses before he continued, his thumb massaging her fingers.

 _"I'm not going to push you away. I promised myself I would do the opposite of pushing you away. I know what happened isn't my fault, or least that's what I keep trying to tell myself. It's hard, old habits have a way of weighing me down. But every time I start to go down that path, your face just keeps cropping up reminding me that this isn't my fault."_

 _"I've said this to you before. You weren't part of my mission. I had planned doing this alone. John and even Tommy, they weren't part of my mission. But somehow, they became part of it even if Tommy is still struggling with it. I never thanked you. I knew Tommy coming around was in large part due to you. Helping me realize there was another way, a better way. That my mission was bigger than just me, that I was surrounded by people who cared about me, was as committed to making Starling City a better place. It's you, it's always been you."_

 _"After all I've been through, those five years. I don't fear anything anymore. Not even death. But you scare me. There was always something about you that had drawn me to you with the lamest of excuses. The mere thought of you getting hurt or even worst, that scares me to death."_

 _"I knew by the looks you gave me that you saw something in me, that you fancied yourself having some feelings for me. That scared me. Because of the life I have chosen, my life was in constant danger. If I allowed myself to even acknowledge that you and me, we could be more than just what we were it would not only distract me from the mission but you could be used against me and I may not be able to save you."_

 _"I go around almost every night telling criminals that they have failed this city. It scared me to think that one day it would be me who would have failed you. I don't want to fail you."_

He picked up her engagement ring and twirled it around several times. The light caught on the emerald, making it shine brighter and he smiled. He remembered why he had chosen that particular ring from amongst the dozens. Not only was it his maternal grandmothers, it screamed them somehow. The obvious reference would be his green suit, but it was as much about her too. That together they were a team, not only in the nighttime activities but in life. She had chosen him, he the Arrow in green. This was their color.

He took her finger, her ring finger noticing for a second that it was cold. He brought her ringer finger to his lips and kissed it, lingering.

 _"You don't know what seeing you wearing this on your finger did to me. I wanted it to be real so much. I wanted to give you this speech that you deserved before asking you to marry me before this found it's home in your finger. Instead I handed you this ring in a box. I could never forget the look on your face when you first opened the box, the myriad of emotions in your eyes and the expression of resignation that settled on them. I wanted to be the one putting that ring on your finger, but I didn't. I let you put it on your finger as if it meant nothing." He gave a hard laugh before he continued, "Tommy, he called me out on giving you a ring, not just any engagement ring for our operations but an actual Queen heirloom ring, something I didn't realize I was actually doing until he mentioned it."_

 _"Felicity, you've always seen something in me that nobody else has, not even me. You believe in me so much, believe that I'm a hero. A Hero. I hope the day never comes when that changes. I wish the day never comes when you regret choosing me. Choosing us. Because I will never regret choosing you."_

 _"With you, I finally see a future. I want it. I need it. I need you."_

He slowly inserted the ring on her finger. Then lifted the finger to kiss it again when it reached it destination.

 _"I need you to wake up. I have so much to say. Usually you're the one with so many things to say. I'm pouring out my feelings here. It's kind of a bummer when you can't hear what I'm saying. I'm your husband after all, you should listen to me."_

 _"Husband. I like the sound of that, even if we didn't actually do this quite right. I promise you Felicity I will do this right. You deserve it all. This is my vow to you. One day, soon. You will be my wife, Felicity Smoak Queen. In the meantime, I'll be the best fake husband to you."_

He inserted her wedding band on her finger and kissed it. Then leaned forward to kiss her brow.

 _"Hey wife. I look forward to getting to know more about you. Look forward to the dates we will have. Discover the little things that make you smile and laugh. Why you prefer glasses to contacts. Your favorite food, aside from mint choco ice cream and your absolute love for coffee because that I know. I'd like to know how you were as a little girl, maybe you'd have pictures of those although I'm sure you'd have burned them all or made them disappear in the abyss of the internet. I'd like to meet your mother, that's probably happening in a few hours seeing as she's flying in, not the circumstances I thought I'd get to meet her. I hope she'd like me, see that I'm good enough for her little girl. I've never heard you voluntarily talk about your Mom, I know there's a story there. I know we're doing this in reverse, fake marriage before actually dating or me even wooing you. But I'll take it because being fake married to you means to everyone else, you belong to me, you are mine and I'm yours. Yours always. I love you Felicity Smoak."_

He leaned in again and pecked her lips and just as he was about to sit back down again his eyes were drawn to her face as he noticed a lone tear slowly make its way down her cheek.

* * *

 **Post Author Notes:**

 **Waterworks anyone?**

 **Once again my fingers ran away from me with emo-Oliver. Yes he is OCC in this chapter and much of this story but it is my story.**

 **And well Moira is being Moira. So many things will happen in the next chapter. Donna Smoak for one, Donna versus Moira maybe. Tommy definitely. Will Felicity wake up from her coma? Did she hear Oliver and his heartfelt declaration?**

 **Is anyone even reading this story? Haha? Am I cra-cra much?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'm giving myself high-five for this chapter. Moira, Donna & Tommy will be in this one, all in a very confined space.**

 **To all of you who have loyally followed this story and to those who took time out to write me a message, big hug to you. I hope I'm doing my share in keeping all us Olicity shippers occupied while the show is on hiatus. Is it just me because I somehow feel Arrow fans are also in haitus.**

 **Chapter 5, that means we are halfway done with the story, another 5 to go that means we will be done by mid-August.**

 **The usual disclaimers apply.**

 **If you love this story, please drop me a note via any of the following:**

 **Twitter – lollipopsays**

 **Tumblr – everythinglollipop**

 **Archive of Our Own – lollipopdiaries**

 **Fanfiction – lollipopdiaries**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **UNDERCOVER**

 **Chapter 5 – Homecoming Queen**

He inserted her wedding band on her finger and kissed it. Then leaned forward to kiss her brow.

 _"Hey wife. I look forward to getting to know more about you. Look forward to the dates we will have. Discover the little things that make you smile and laugh. Why you prefer glasses to contacts. Your favorite food, aside from mint choco ice cream and your absolute love for coffee because that I know. I'd like to know how you were as a little girl, maybe you'd have pictures of those although I'm sure you'd have burned them all or made them disappear in the abyss of the internet. I'd like to meet your mother, that's probably happening in a few hours seeing as she's flying in, not the circumstances I thought I'd get to meet her. I hope she'd like me, see that I'm good enough for her little girl. I've never heard you voluntarily talk about your Mom, I know theirs a story there. I know we're doing this in reverse, fake marriage before actually dating or me even wooing you. But I'll take it because being fake married to you means to everyone else, you belong to me, you are mine and I'm yours. Yours always. I love you Felicity Smoak."_

He leaned in again and pecked her lips and just as he was about to sit back down again his eyes were drawn to her face as he noticed a lone tear slowly make its way down her cheek.

His breath hitched. Unconsciously his thumb reached her cheek before the tear could travel any further. The edge of his lips tilted, maybe this was a sign that any moment now she would be out of her coma.

"Felicity, can you here me? I hope you did because I'm not exactly the kind of guy who opens up…ever. This is the most I have shared and probably talked but know that I meant every single word of it, every single word. I love you."

He leaned in once again and kissed her temple lingering until an exaggerated cough interrupted him.

"I love you too Ollie! It is quite touching really, you almost had me in tears for a moment, but what the fuck man!"

That statement and the way it was said made him turn toward the door immediately.

"Tommy?"

"Yeah, so you do remember who I am, your best friend and secret keeper. Some friend you are, I had to hear about Felicity from John, man. What the hell Ollie! How is she?"

"She's in an induced coma, hit her head hard so this always the swelling to go down or at least that's what the doctor said. Mom is still talking to the doctor, I think. And I'm fine by the way, just had a chunk of glass inside of me no big deal just in case you're concerned or anything."

Tommy waived him off, "nothing's gonna keep you down, it's the one thing I know with you well, being you. The new version of you." He pulled a chair and positioned in right beside Oliver's before he continued, "how are you coping man? I love her too, well clearly in a brotherly way because I don't want you to put an arrow through me and don't even try to deny it, I heard what you said to her and even if I didn't, I kinda knew this one was different," Tommy slapped his chest over his heart to emphasize what he meant.

And yeah, Oliver was surprised for just a second but then recovered enough exhaling heavily before he answered, "was I that obvious?"

Tommy leaned back on his chair and gave his best friend a smirk before answering, "the hungry looks when she wasn't looking? The lame excuses? The frequent touching? To those who know you, really know you and I think I do, yes it was that's why it was really fucking frustrating a lot of times the way you denied the inevitable."

"I love her. I'm not in denial anymore. She's the one, She's it for me." Just as Tommy said, he couldn't stop touching her, his need to touch at least some part of her.

"Couldn't have picked anyone better Ollie. I'm glad you're past denying that."

"Except look at what happened."

"And none of it was your fault, none of it. So…your Mom on board with this?" Tommy asked looking out the glass window that led to the hallway that clearly showed Moira still talking with the doctor. "John called me saying something about need for reinforcement, he said he needed to leave for the airport to get Felicity's mom. Does she know about the marriage thing because I heard them referring to Felicity as your wife as I sneaked pass them, your mother still gives me the chills."

"She knows, she believes it to be real since somebody tipped her off at the justice and that's not the only secret she knows about."

Tommy whistled, "it was a matter of time Ollie. Even as young kids you know she always saw through our lies. Man, would have wanted to be a fly in the room when you that conversation with her. She seems to be onboard with Felicity being her sort of daughter-in-law," Tommy said pointing his chin toward Moira and the doctor. "By the way nice choice with the emerald ring if not a bit egotistic." This time he pointed to the engagement ring on Felicity's finger.

"She likes green."

"I'm sure she does. She likes you, ergo she likes green."

"You make it sound like she had no choice in the matter."

"Maybe. But really, the girl likes you, a lot and damn if you're just playing the guilt card with her. You have to be sure before you dive into this. Don't play with her emotions. I love you man, you're my best friend but if you make her cry, this is one time where we will definitely be in opposing sides."

"John already gave me that exact speech, so get in line. Anyway, the last thing I want to do is hurt her. I've already had the talk with myself, my heart is 100% under her spell."

"Speaking of spells, your Mom is coming this way, time for me to make myself scarce. Keep me updated, I mean it Ollie. " In the next second, he was pushed away gently by Tommy who then leaned down as he too kissed her brow.

"This day is full of surprises I see. Thomas do I even question why you are here?" Moira said as she entered Felicity's ICU room.

Tommy straightened and gave his patented Merlyn smirk, "Mrs. Q, I was just leaving…."

"Don't hurry on my account Thomas. From what I saw, you seem familiar with my daughter-in-law."

Oliver whose attention was on his mother discerned a slight tightening of her lips.

"Mom…" He felt obligated to say something not only to defend Tommy but because he felt he should but couldn't think of something, anything to say thankfully they were all distracted by the sudden beeping of Tommy's phone.

"Oh shit, looks like the cat's out of the bag." Tommy was being cryptic and his next action had both the Queens frowning since Tommy had grabbed the remote to turn on the TV.

"…..our source is confirming that she is currently still in ICU and only family is allowed inside. Our source also confirmed that Oliver Queen and Moira Queen, husband and mother-in-law of the woman of the hour are currently with her. Based on the record another source has just provided us, Oliver Queen and his bride Felicity Queen have been married for under a month. We will be keeping you updated about this development as well as the ongoing investigation on the restaurant bombing as we get new information. So far the police investigators are saying that despite the speculation, they have no reason to believe that the bombing is in anyway related to the newly weds. We have also just gotten word," the reporter pressed her ear, a sure sign that she was being fed new information, "that Oliver Queen's best friend, billionaire bachelor Thomas Merlyn was also seen rushing to the hospital a few minutes ago but we are getting unconfirmed reports that the bride's mother has also arrived at the hospital…"

And just like that everything else was white noise for Oliver after the information that Felicity's mother was in the building had hit him. He had always prided himself with being prepared, with carefully planning his moves, but he felt totally unprepared for what was to come next.

In fact, he dreaded what it would be like. He would be meeting his 'fake' mother-in-law for the very first time, that in it's self was already agitating him. The circumstances as to why they had to meet this way that made it even worst. Her daughter, his fake wife was currently in a coma.

And to top it all, his own mother was right there. The fact that he had probably less than two minutes before this went down was not lost on him as he locked eyes with his best friend who could only give him a sympathetic look in support. At least he had been warned. It was a bit better than being totally in the dark.

"Like I said, this day is full of surprises. You look quite pale son," his mother walked toward him and placed a palm to his cheek, "I reckon you haven't met your mother-in-law until today?" And the icing on the cake for him was to hear his mother being able to read him accurately but as usual his instinct was to at least fabricate an acceptable lie.

"I'm pale because I had just been in an operation just in case you forgot. And about meeting Felicity's mom, please don't make this a little harder. I want all of us to get along."

His mom was eyeing him for a few seconds before she transferred her gaze to Felicity's sleeping form, maybe she saw something because her next words comforted him even if only somewhat slightly. "I look forward to meeting the woman who gave birth to Felicity. You are not wrong in assuming I did read on her when you made her your assistant. Like I said early, she is not your usual type. Despite my personal disappointment for feeling the need to keep this from me, I cannot question her credentials. She had a good head on her shoulders."

And just like that a lot of his previous qualms melted away. He felt the need to embrace his mother for the support even if it wasn't 100%. She was trying. He knew a lot of that was the unconditional love she had for him. He would never agree with most of the choices she had made, but he had no doubt she did love her children. That she loved him.

"Mom," he wrapped his arms around his mother, not even feeling a tinge of pain as he pressed his body closer in the process pressing his just operated on abdomen. For a moment, he allowed himself to be that little boy who once basked in the embrace of his mother.

"My baby girl!"

He pulled away from his mother in time to see a woman, blond and willowy come rushing through the door almost shoving Tommy out of the way in her haste.

This was Felicity's mom? Oliver asked himself shocked at what he was seeing. Except for the blond hair, he would never in 100 years think they were related, at all. Except the woman in question had both her palms on his Felicity's face, alternating between whispering and crying, her attention solely on her daughter.

He caught Tommy's eye clearly mouthing a question, mother?

He then gave his own mother a side look and noticed her giving the woman a calculated look. He couldn't really blame her he too was giving the woman a double take.

Felicity's mother apparently was the polar opposite of her daughter. His first impression made him question if she was even related to Felicity at all. She was dressed in a very tight fitting pink dress and wearing 4-inch shoes her blond hair curled as they cascaded down her overly exposed bosom, not that he was looking.

Tommy for his part wasn't even trying to look anywhere else but there. He did not need the mental picture of his best friend ogling his mother-in-law, fake mother-in-law he mentally corrected himself. The only distraction he could think of was clearing his throat, which he proceeded to do, loudly.

But then Felicity's mother continued to ignore him. Rather she shifted her hands to check out her daughter other body parts, probably searching for physically signs of injury.

"Mrs. Smoak?"

Still she ignored him. Not deliberately he was sure since was relatively busy but still….

"Mrs. Smoak?" He repeated louder.

She finally lifted her head confused for a few seconds before she registered the other occupants of the now very crowded small room.

"Oh hello," she said still slightly disoriented but managed a smile. When she smiled Oliver finally saw some similarities. While her smile was just slightly not as bright as her daughter, you could tell they were related.

He was currently on the other side of Felicity's bed but he made his way to her side a little tentatively if he were totally honest with himself, because he knew he had to make that first all important step.

"Hi," reaching out his hand, "I'm Oliver Queen."

Instead of grabbing his hand as he hoped she would Felicity's mother flew into his arms, it took a moment but then he recovered quickly embracing her back although not as tightly as he did his mother, a little awkwardly.

Finally after long seconds Felicity's mother leaned back and took back her hands, transferring them to her cheeks as if surprised by her own actions giving out a little giggle despite the still haunted look she had on her face.

"I'm sorry for," gesturing to Oliver and his chest as if to explain her semi-enthusiastic grab of him. "I'm Felicity's mother and you must be her husband, who I didn't know she had. Didn't even know my daughter had gotten married. Didn't really expect her to me married to her boss although I can't really blame her because…." Proceeding to loosely gesture to him as a whole which brought a rare blush to his face that had it not been for the snicker off to the side that so obviously had come from his best friend because his mother would never undignify herself which such a sound, he would have probably blushed all the way to his toes.

"Tommy Merlyn," Tommy stepped forward his hand stretched out.

"Of course, Merlyn. I didn't know my daughter knew so many good looking, young billionaires. I'm Felicity's mother as you may have guessed by now."

Moira stepped forward completely unimpressed by the woman, "and I am Oliver's mother."

"Yes of course, Mrs. Queen. I'm Donna Smoak, you can call me Donna," she all but curtseyed since in her mind she was in the presence of royalty although technically since her daughter was married to Oliver, that made her family too, right?

Moira's response to her was to just give the woman a look from foot to head, distaste clear in her expression.

"I guess I'm not what you expected?" Donna bit her lip typical of her daughter he noticed trying humor as a way to counter the rather rude and arrogant stance his mother was obviously adapting.

"You wouldn't be wrong. I would never be able to tell that the two of you are related."

And if you take that statement at face value, it was definitely heavy shading, somewhat typical of his mother. Thankfully either Donna Smoak was totally dense or she really had quite a sunny personality that no shading could bring down.

"Yes, she takes after her father a lot. I suppose the things she got from me aren't noticeably apparent. She is after all a genius and I'm probably…the opposite of that. She always had a thirst for knowledge even at a very tender age. I knew early on my baby girl would go very far I on the other hand, I'm a waitress from Vegas and I will never apologize for that." But then Donna Smoak did something that surprised all the other three occupants in the very tiny room, she straightened her shoulders then faced his mother squarely, "then again, I raised my daughter single-handedly since she was six years old. I worked two sometimes three shifts a day. We survived, barely but we did. I'm proud to say I raised an amazing daughter."

Donna Smoak wasn't quite done yet, "When I first got the phone call from Mr. Diggle, he said he worked security for you," pointing a finger at him, "and he told me about the accident, I panicked. This was a mother's worst nightmare. But then he told me about you," again gesturing toward him, "saying that you where by her side and wouldn't let anything happen to her that you were her husband. My daughter married to Oliver Queen. You don't know the kind of relief I felt when he told me that. My daughter and I don't talk a lot, but I knew my daughter well enough to be able to read between the lines. I knew that she was in love with you. My first thought was happiness. My daughter deserved to be loved and cherished. She deserved the kind of life that I could barely provide for her. I thought that my daughter found a family that would be able to love her, because she's awesome."

His heavy exhale was not lost on his mother, neither on Tommy as Donna continued this time facing his mother, "you may judge me all you want. Look down on me and dismiss me. But never doubt that I will fiercely defend my daughter even if it's just me against all of you. You, I probably should have expected the attitude." She pointed a slightly chipped finger at his mother before she directed her full wrath back at him, "you however, my daughter has always been a better judge of character. I hope you've treated my daughter better. I will not permit the daughter would I have sacrificed my life for to be treated this way."

All the other occupants in the room stayed quiet after that rant.

He knew he had to say something he was after all being called out by his fake mother-in-law. And she right too, he had most things right including the way he had treated Felicity in the past. Not that he had looked down on her, but because he had not always treated her right by respecting her choice, her choice to choose the way of life that both of them have been a part of for sometime, his nighttime activities and for choosing him too, as someone who she gave her heart to.

"I love your daughter," there he said it, plain, straight to the point and 100% true. "She is the most important person to me, I would give my life for your daughter. She is my wife because I chose to spend the rest of my life with her."

His declaration definitely had some effect eliciting noise from both mothers, his mother with some kind of a strangling sound and Felicity's mother with an "awwww," her palm over her heart.

Talk about abrupt shift, Felicity's mom was definitely making him want to be back inside the more controlled confines of the lair, probably on the salmon ladder just because he knew it was Felicity's favorite thing for him to be doing rather than right here, right now but, he knew he had the face the present head on, for him and for Felicity, his wife.

It took Tommy nudging him in the back of the head to bring him back to the present, his friend using his chin to direct his attention to the face-off now happening.

Donna Smoak and Moira Queen with Felicity's bed in between them were giving each other stare downs again, although he had to admit it seemed a little less hostile. Tommy and he where at the foot of the bed as if stating they where in the neutral zone.

Movement in the bed however caught his notice as he returned to his earlier position beside her beside which also happened to be nearer his mother, capturing her palm and leaning in to whisper, "Felicity?"

He could see her blinking several times, still not quite in full consciousness so he whispered her name again until she focused on him, her eyes wide.

"Hey." He smiled, because why shouldn't he break out the smile. Her eyes were open. She was conscious and looking at him. It was one of the most precious moments in his life.

"Weee…"she tried to speak but couldn't quite get out a word as people started to crowd around her bed and by people she mostly meant Donna. His mother has decided to stay back and Tommy was still at the foot of the bed.

"Shhh, don't talk. It's okay. You're in the hospital. We where in a restaurant, do you remember that?"

"I…." she tried again, her eyes telling him she was slowly piecing together what had happened and why she was here. He could recall the exact moment the explosion registered on her because she squeezed his hand hard.

"Baby girl, you're awake!" Donna squealed.

He noted Felicity's eyes shut for a few second as she registered the voice before she opened them again and turned her head to the right a bit to acknowledge her mother, "Mom…."

Her mother leaned in and peppered her daughter with small kisses not minding the audience they had.

"Mom…" he could hear Felicity say again softly, he voice not yet up to her normal speaking voice level.

Finally Donna straightened up but she wasn't quite finished talking to her daughter, "how dare you give me a scare! I freaked out. Mothers should never be subjected to hear such horrors about their children. I got here as soon as I could thanks to Mr. Diggle who picked me up at the airport. Said your husband sent him to pick me up…."

"Husband?" She asked her mother confused.

Donna laughed, a nervous laugh, "oh dear child, you must have been sleeping for quite some time to not remember you have a husband. Particularly a husband like Oliver Queen…."

"Oliver?" She shifted her head to the other side where he was, her eyes wide.

This was it, he inhaled before he gave her a smile, "hey wife." He lifted her palm and kissed her ring finger so that she could see for herself what was there.

The big _oh_ her mouth formed cleared up her confusion but then she gave him an even bigger frown but before he or she could say another word, someone interrupted them.

"Step aside Oliver, I think it's time I formally meet my daughter-in-law."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry for the brief hiatus. Like any dedicated fan of the show and a bonafide Olicity shipper, I did my share for MTV's SOTY because it would be totally unthinkable to not win SOTY for a second straight year. So congratulations to us for a more than great job. Let's make it a 3-peat next year, hopefully. But now like any other fic writer, am back to the business on hand of updating this story.**

 **Am happy to say that we are halfway done! Like I said, this story will be 10 chapters long or short, whichever works for you.**

 **I left you with the mother's in a deadlock. Now that is Felicity finally awake what will happen? What will be Felicity's reaction to Oliver and his sudden desire for them to 'playhouse' or at least play a married couple in the eyes of everyone including their respective mothers. Exciting times as the mothers, Tommy and Diggle and maybe a few others make life impossible for the newly minted couple.**

 **Again this story is primarily from Oliver's POV but from time to time we switch to the POV of others.**

 **The usual disclaimers apply.**

 **If you love this story, please drop me a note via any of the following:**

 **Twitter – lollipopsays**

 **Tumblr – everythinglollipop**

 **Archive of Our Own – lollipopdiaries**

 **Fanfiction – lollipopdiaries**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **UNDERCOVER**

 **Chapter 6 –Queen Bee**

"Mom…" he could hear Felicity say again softly, he voice not yet up to her normal speaking voice level.

Finally Donna straightened up but she wasn't quite finished talking to her daughter, "how dare you give me a scare! I freaked out. Mothers should never be subjected to hear such horrors about their children. I got here as soon as I could thanks to Mr. Diggle who picked me up at the airport. Said your husband sent him to pick me up…."

"Husband?" She asked her mother confused.

Donna laughed, a nervous laugh, "oh dear child, you must have been sleeping for quite some time to not remember you have a husband. Particularly a husband like Oliver Queen…."

"Oliver?" She shifted her head to the other side where he was, her eyes wide.

This was it, he inhaled before he gave her a smile, "hey wife." He lifted her palm and kissed her ring finger so that she would be able to see for herself what was there.

The big oh her mouth formed cleared up her confusion but then she gave him an even bigger frown but before he or she could say another word, someone interrupted them.

"Step aside Oliver, I think it's time I formally meet my daughter-in-law."

"Wha…" Felicity started to say but was cut-off by Oliver who turned to face his mother, "I'd like a few minutes with Felicity. Please Mom, Mrs. Smoak?"

"Call me Donna please, we are family after all," Donna quickly answered while his mother gave him another appraising look before she huffed and walked regally out of the ICU without a backward glance.

Donna continued to fuzz after her daughter for a few more seconds before she gave her daughter one last kiss and started to head out pulling Tommy with her. His friend gave him a knowing look that made Oliver want to bark because he hoped that that look didn't mean what he thought it meant. Tommy, a world-class skirt chaser was not going to hit on his almost mother-in-law! Thankfully Felicity put in words what he was sure he never could.

"Ewww Tommy," Felicity said her voice still hoarse so it came out just a little louder than a whisper, "don't you even…"

All Tommy did was point toward her mother's back who was already halfway out the door, if he was powerless to do anything.

Finally the glass door closed with a thud leaving just the two of them in the room.

"Hey," he said again pulling a chair as close to the bed as he could before he reached for her hand once again just because he needed that connection.

Felicity just stared at him for a full minute, not saying anything but from experience he knew her mind was moving a mile a minute. As usual, he let her take her time. She had plenty to say as soon as she got her bearing back. He just stared at her and marveled at how even more beautiful she was now that his girl, his 'wife' was conscious.

"So I didn't really expect to wake up to a room full of….mothers."

He scrambled, distracted by her as he scratched the back of his neck, a nervous habit and one he knew she was very familiar with. It usual meant he was preparing to say something that he wasn't comfortable with.

"Water…"

He welcomed the opportunity to stall, making quite a ceremony of pouring her water in a glass and positioning the straw right before he mouth. When she was done, she gently pushed the glass away and he knew the stalling was over. But he just didn't know were to begin.

"How long have I been out?" Again she asked.

"A couple of days. The doctor said it was good for you, to help with the recover since your body took quite a beating."

"The restaurant," she had that frown of concentration he found so cute, well he found everything about her cute, "I remember an explosion? We…you. How are you standing and….you?"

Oliver shrugged before he answered, "I had a piece of glass right here," pointing to his abs, "that was the major one. You on the other hand…Felicity….." he paused recalling those last seconds until he lost consciousness that night.

"Husband?"

Okay, whiplash of topics. He breathed in hard because this was harder than he anticipated. He leaned forward on his chair grabbing her hand again made sure she saw exactly what was on her finger before he started.

"It's kinda a long story."

"Give the me cliff notes version," Felicity told him, snatching her hand from him and spreading her fingers a few inches into the air to get a better look at the rings giving nothing of her inner turmoil away.

"You were in a coma, no next of kin until your mother arrived which wasn't soon enough. I still had the rings, well Digg handed me the rings and I thought it was the best option at that time. You hadn't had the time to erase the record yet what with everything that happened. It turns out it was the right choice because not only did it allow me access to you, my mother somehow found out about our marriage which she believes to be true by the way. She confronted me with that among other things and I felt it judicious to not deny it."

When he started talking, more rambling, he noticed that Felicity shifted her attention from the rings back to him giving him a thorough glance. A glance that he knew told her that there was more he wasn't saying.

"And?"

Okay, might was well rip the band aid off, because there was no avoiding it anyway.

"The press got wind of it."

She just looked at him blankly blinking for several moments and continued to say nothing at all.

"It's in the news. Tommy was swarmed by reporters when he first arrived at the hospital. I'm sorry this is happening this way."

"Wow. It's wow….this is happening, really happening. And you and I are married. Oh no married married, but pretend married, just pretend because really no one in their right mind would believe that Oliver Queen would actually marry someone like me. I mean you dated super models and actresses and lawyers and assassins, every kind of woman who was not me, plain, nerdy, word vomit queen me….."

He kept frowning as she continued her impassioned speech because she was so wrong, so very wrong and he had to make this right. He stood up from the chair and eased closer, making himself comfortable at the edge of her hospital bed as she continued to speak just taking all of her in. God, she was the most beautiful woman he ever set eyes on, even more beautiful now with her freckles showing not to mention she had gotten some of her natural glow back now that she was awake even if she was still a bit pale with her hair in disarray. This was the woman he wanted. He loved. Yes he loved her. God, how he loved her. He had to make her understand that what he said to her, in her apartment. All of it was 100% true. He was all-in and she was it for him, his future. His forever.

She was still absently rambling about his past, and the women in his past when he had a light bulb moment and the corners of his mouth lifted slightly before he cut her inconsequential rambling about her being plan and nerdy and more nonsense with a kiss.

" _…umphh…_ "

If it were possible to be smiling while being swept by a kiss that was what was happening to him right at that second, he missed this. Each time his lips touched hers it just kept getting better even if this time it was just a gentle brush, maybe some lower lip sucking action because she after had just woken up a few minutes ago from a coma, but hell she kissed him back after a few moment of shock so he'd take it. Take little moments like this to show her he meant what he said, that he wasn't hiding anymore not even from himself.

Then she had her palm on his chest and it felt nice, more than nice. But why was she pushing him away?

"Oliv….er." His brain registered her breathy whisper as he lost contact with her lips.

"Wha…." He started to ask but again she pushed him away with the little strength that she had, "your mother!" And okay, he finally registered why. His mother had re-entered the room with a doctor followed closely by her mother.

"Really Oliver," his mother scoffed at him, "this is highly inappropriate."

"Mother, Felicity is my wife," and yeah he liked how that sounded, "it's perfectly acceptable to kiss my wife."

His mother waved a hand dismissively, "she just woke up from a coma. Give the woman room to breathe."

He was tempted to roll his eyes at his mother, he so wanted too. In the corner of his eye he could see Felicity try to stifle a grin and just like that his mood shifted again.

"I see you're awake. You had a lot of people quite anxious, none more than your husband there," the doctor shared pointing a finger toward him and this made him breakout the grin because it just sounded to right when others referred to him as Felicity's husband.

Felicity's answer was a beautiful blush and a squirm not quite knowing how to respond and act.

He on the other hand knew exactly how to retort. And he did, leaning in once again to press his lips to her temple earning him another muffled " _umph_ " from his mother and an " _awww_ " from her mother. Definitely they were poles apart. While his mother and hers didn't exactly see eye to eye, based on what transpired earlier, Felicity's mom did seem to approved of her daughter's marriage, ergo him. It was a nice feeling.

As he lifted his head he gave his wife a cheeky grin mostly because he felt so high just being able to show his affection for his Felicity in public. She however looked at him wide-eyed in return.

"Mr. Queen if you can give me a few moments for a quick check on the vitals of your wife. I will need the room to be cleared, it's hospital protocol." The doctor said authoritatively making his mother bristle again before she ceremoniously stepped out followed more slowly by Donna Smoak.

He wondered if he could get away with just holding his ground, he was the husband after all. No such luck.

"Mr. Queen, that includes you." The doctor gave him the evil eye, well sort of, as a nurse made her way inside.

Exhaling heavily, he decided against a tantrum, the sooner this was over the sooner he would be back to plant himself by his Felicity's side once again. He turned and was preparing to make a step but a hand grabbed his arm. Her hand, his Felicity's hand.

"No please. I….please stay. I…..," she was holding his arm but her focus was on the doctor who judging from the expression was about to cave.

"Please, let my….let Oliver stay." And okay, she wasn't quite as comfortable as he was yet with terminology but he would take this small victory. She wanted, no needed him to be by her side as much as he needed to be by her side.

* * *

In the hallway, Donna was once again seated down on one of the plastic chairs just a couple of chairs away from where Tommy and John Diggle had planted themselves side by side not wanting to be in the way of obvious tension between the mothers.

Moira on the other hand remained standing eyeing the door of Felicity's room with an unreadable expression.

"You know at some point we would have to find middle ground. My daughter and your son have decided they want to spend the rest of their lives together, their choice. They don't need our blessing. It would have been great to have it but it is what it is. The way I see it, I didn't lose a daughter, I gained a son, a fine one. Despite what you think, my daughter would never marry for money. She wasn't raised that way."

"I never said she was."

"From where you stood earlier, it very much looked like you thought you were some kind of royalty and my blood was peasant folk."

Moira had the grace to look penitent however slight it was. Maybe she did put herself and her family above everyone else but this was because she had worked hard to build the Queen family name and it's legacy. She would have thought in the yesteryears that her son would eventually settle down with someone with some degree of pedigree. She was thankful it wasn't that Lance girl who she thought was never a good match for her son several years back. But still, this marriage had caught her by surprise but then again thinking back it shouldn't have been unexpected in a way.

Oh her son was right, she did read up on this IT Specialist personally plucked by her son from obscurity and thrust into their lives. The woman had somehow gotten to her son in ways she had never been able to reach when he had come back into their lives.

Where her son had seem withdrawn and barely functioning normal, around this girl and his bodyguard he was, not the easy going son she had lost, but more the man he could have been at his present age.

There was no doubt in her mind that her son cared deeply for the woman. Despite her rather harsh words earlier more to insight a reaction from her son than anything else, she was a pretty good read of people, her son no exception.

Moira was also aware she had been insulting and high-handed to her daughter-in-law's mother, a definite case of superiority complex.

With a lesser autocratic approach she made her way toward Donna Smoak and with much pageantry sat down beside her. It was time to make amends.

* * *

"No."

"No?"

"No."

Moira Queen and Donna Smoak had chosen their corners so to speak planting themselves beside their child but as of yet, both remained silent at the beginnings of a battle brewing between the children.

"Why not?"

"I have a perfectly good apartment where I live. I'm fine. Besides, my mother would be around. She likes to smother," Felicity low key argued with him. "I do not!" came a huff from her mother, which they both ignored in favor of their continued battle of wills.

" _Honey_ ," he started because he knew this would at least merit a reaction from her and it did, big round eyes and parted lips, lips he so wanted to kiss senseless right now. "The cat's out of the bag, the world knows our secret. It's time for you not to hide me away like a dirty secret, it's time to make an honest man out of me."

She scoffed giving him a look. She actually scoffed at him at that prospect.

"Why do I have to be the one moving in with you when you could be the one moving in with me." Her words caught up with her a few seconds later and a splash of red quickly spread across her cheeks and neck.

"Yeah?" He said smiling, half because he knew she word vomited that comment more than really meant what she said but hell he would take that and make that favor him.

She was about to reply with a hell no but Moira beat her to a response. "As the heir to the Queen fortune, my son and his bride will be staying at the Queen Mansion and no where else."

"Well, excuse me…" Donna started to say but his mother talked above her.

"Besides, there is more than enough room in the Mansion. Donna this extends to you too. It would allow my daughter-in-law to recover more peacefully and speedily. The Mansion is equipped with many comforts that would benefit her recuperation." Then in a surprise move Moira turned toward Felicity and gently took her hand, "it's time you are given a proper welcome, you are a Queen now after all."

"Baby girl," this time Donna shifted toward her daughter, "maybe Moira is right." Looking at her daughter biting her lip. That must be a Smoak trait, Oliver thought to himself when they were nervous or unsure about something.

Felicity narrowed her eyes at her mother as if to say traitor. He however tried to curtail a smile because finally he had both mothers on his side. Something must have happened between Moira and Donna because they seemed to be less on opposing sides. Whatever it was, he was thankful for it.

"It's settled then," his mother decreed with a clap of her hands, "I will have Raisa prepare your rooms."

"My wife will be staying with me and nowhere else, in my room, our room now."

His mother appraised Felicity then him for a minute before she finally nodded, "of course. The doctors have cleared Felicity so Oliver I will leave it to you to take care of the check-out arrangements." Then she turned toward Donna, "well I guess we should go ahead then unless there are any more objections?" Moira said glancing once last time at Felicity who had already sunk back against her pillows in defeat with her arms crossed.

* * *

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

He reached out to hold her hand and squeezed it. John had arranged for them to avoid most of the press that was outside the hospital doors by ushering them out via the basement, which had been blocked off for a few minutes courtesy of the hospital security while Tommy Meryln provided the distraction by exiting via the front doors of the hospital with his usual antics.

It had allowed them to leave the basement with relative ease however as soon as the car emerged from the basement pandemonium erupted.

The car had been blocked-off by the press making it impossible for them to move forward. Flashes had erupted and reporters had knocked on the glass windows of the car. Despite the windows being tinted pitch black it was still a frightening sight especially for someone like Felicity who was not used to that kind of attention.

His instinct had been to pull her even closer to him mindful of her injuries.

"John?"

"Just give me a minute," John said looking at him from the rear view mirror before he switch his eyes to Felicity.

"All this because Oliver Queen is apparently married? I would hate to imagine when the shit storm of this being a totally ruse hits." Felicity mumbled loud enough to be heard by both John and him and what it does to his insides isn't exactly pleasant.

Hell, right there and then he knew what his new mission would be. It would be to make her understand that fake marriage or not, this was real, very real to him. And he would find a way to make this permanent, being married to her for real. He wanted it all.

Now that she was moving into the Queen Mansion, it should help his cause by a lot.

It would be his greatest mission yet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Here's the new chapter…..**

 **The usual disclaimers apply.**

 **If you love this story, please drop me a note via any of the following:**

 **Twitter – lollipopsays**

 **Tumblr – everythinglollipop**

 **Archive of Our Own – lollipopdiaries**

 **Fanfiction – lollipopdiaries**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **UNDERCOVER**

 **Chapter 7 – The Roommate**

 _The car had been blocked-off by the press making it impossible for them to move forward. Flashes had erupted and reporters had knocked on the glass windows of the car. Despite the windows being tinted pitch black it was still a frightening sight especially for someone like Felicity who was not used to that kind of attention._

 _His instinct had been to pull her even closer to him mindful of her injuries._

 _"John?"_

 _"Just give me a minute," John said looking at him from the rear view mirror before he switch his eyes to Felicity._

 _"All this because Oliver Queen is apparently married? I would hate to imagine when the shit storm of this being a totally ruse hits." Felicity mumbled loud enough to be heard by both John and him and what it does to his insides isn't exactly pleasant._

 _Hell, right there and then he knew what his new mission would be. It would be to make her understand that fake marriage or not, this was real, very real to him. And he would find a way to make this permanent, being married to her for real. He wanted it all._

 _Now that she was moving into the Queen Mansion, it should help his cause by a lot._

 _It would be his greatest mission yet._

* * *

"I swear to God Oliver I can walk. Put me down now!"

He barely hid a smirk, refusing to give in to her command. This was his moment, their moment. Well, every newlywed's moment and he'd be damned if he didn't take advantage of the opportunity presented him.

"It's tradition."

"What's tradition? I'm not an invalid. Just because I let you carry me from my hospital room all the way to the car because for some reason all the wheelchairs in the floor suspiciously disappeared that same time we checked out and I know this was your doing Oliver Queen, doesn't mean this will continue to happen, repeatedly. I can walk!"

"Maybe, but it wouldn't bode well if I put you down when we are just inches away from the front door. Like I said its tradition, carrying my bride across the threshold."

"Whoa." She wiggled her body determined to make him loose his hold on her so he would put her down because they were so not really married.

"Felicity," he warned her, repositioning her in his arms so once again he had a more solid hold on her.

"Oliver, we are so not married, in case you forgot!" She dared to furiously whisper to him because she was also mindful of the eyes and ears around them.

How can I forget, you keep reminding me.

"Oliver!"

He could still feel the protest of her body by the movement of her muscles as he continued to carry her but despite her protest, he was determined to accomplish this tradition.

Not even the patronizing look of his mother as soon as he stepped into the foyer of the Mansion could dampen his current mood because he could now do things like this, even if he knew he was on borrowed time. Instead, he focused on the welcome cooing of Felicity's mother and his Felicity's obvious embarrassment.

"Put me down Oliver! We are inside the house already."

"Not yet! Not 'til we're all the way to our bedroom," because it was their bedroom now, he would never allow her to be in any other room but in his, theirs now.

"Oh. My. God."

For his part Oliver chose to look past his mother and settle on Donna happily saying that his wife and he would be resting in their room for a few hours earning him another coo from Donna and a press of the lips from his mother before she herself turned to walk away in the opposite direction.

He finally placed her carefully on top of his bed, their bed now. A California kingside one that he had always loved but now wished it was a bit smaller so Felicity and he would be forced closer together, not that he automatically assumed they would be sleeping in the same bed, just sleep because it was more than obvious she wasn't there yet, wasn't ready and he would never force himself on anybody, more so her.

"Umph."

"You okay?" He asked, she was obviously still in some level of pain. An amount of discomfort with her injuries although they were almost healed there was still some bruising.

"I'm fine, just a bit sore. Nothing a few more days of rest won't remedy."

He watched her as she let her eyes wander around the room, which was very him or at least it was him several years past. When he disappeared and was presumed dead all those years, his mother had largely left the room as it was and when he came back he hardly cared about updating the room. For him it was just a place to rest. A place that hardly felt warm and comforting to him.

He knew ever nook and crevice of this room. During his early days back he barely did anything but stare around the room clinically and calculatingly.

To him the room was always cold and stuffy and never welcoming. Despite the dankness and mugginess of the lair, that place felt more to his temperament than this room.

At that moment however there was something different in the air.

Everything about the space was the same except for that one thing, Felicity. Her presence alone made a world of difference. From where he stood, feet away from her, with her still partially laying down partially sitting down on the bed with several pillows on her back, her against that backdrop of the headboard. It changed the whole landscape of he viewed his room.

This was what was always missing. Her.

This was what home felt like.

Her, in the house he grew up in. In the room where he spent almost his entire life save for those few years. Right here, in his bed.

"Oh God! This right here is heaven!"

Yes it was, he said in his mind. She was obviously referring to how soft the bed was and judging by how she was meticulously stroking his sheets, she was also probably marveling at the thread count of his sheets or something like that because women somehow cared for stuff like that. He on the other hand, he was referring to well….her, in his space. Well, his former space, now theirs.

He cleared his throat half because of the unexplained lump on it because of the sight before him and half to attract her attention.

It was on his second throat-clearing attempt that he finally got her attention.

Her palms flew to her cheeks trying to cover the beginning of a blush as her face cringed in horror. He could clearly decipher what thoughts were running through her mind at that point and could just smirk as he approached her sitting on the side of the bed facing her before his expression became serious.

"This bed is one of the things I really missed in the early days all those years. I never really appreciated luxuries like this before, had taken everything for granted." He traced the sheets with his fingers before he continued, "It's yours now too, ours actually since we are married, conjugal property and all." He dared to say finally meeting her eye.

He could see she was a little uneven and somewhat shocked at his share, he rarely if ever talked about the island and his time away, more so his state of mind and being but then she narrowed her eyes toward the end, physically scooted back in a typical Felicity way everytime she was uneasy with something.

"Ah, not really married you and I incase you forgot."

He smirked, because technically what he was about to say was the truth, she was that good in what she does after all, "as far as the world knows, we are. It's right there, on record and legally it will hold up. It's your work after all, top-rate as usual."

She looked at him, really looked at him as of to say who the hell are you, because this version of him during the last few days was probably a totally different version of him by one-eighty degrees.

"But we both know that we aren't, married that is. As in it's not real. Because I hate to be that girl who missed not only her own wedding but the whole wooing process."

At her statement his eyebrows shot up and he gave her a smile that he was sure was making her jittery. She was right after all, he had been smiling more in the last few days that he probably had in the last maybe five or six years. He was stretching those cheek muscles in such a way they weren't used to any more.

"If It's wooing my wife wants, it's wooing she's going to get then."

"Oh no, no, no….."

* * *

"I come bearing gifts," Tommy entered the room in a rush, his hands full of bags.

Felicity's eyes popped out before she narrowed, a question in her eyes.

"Hubby was all demanding about these items," pulling the items out of the bags one by one, "very specific so suddenly down to the specifications and colors. I've never been ordered around so much in the last few days like I was some employee of his and not his best friend. Ollie has finally gone bonkers over you."

"Yeah right," she answered him sarcastically. "This whole thing has become one big joke to him. I mean I'm glad he finally caught a sense of humor but did it really have to be at my expense?"

Tommy dropped the last of the gadgets he was carrying on the bed before he sat down beside her more serious than she had seen him ever.

"Felicity, Ollie is 101% serious about this, about you. This isn't a joke to him. You should have seen him when you were in the hospital. He didn't sleep, didn't eat, did nothing but be by your side the whole time."

She bowed her head, finding her fingers very interesting suddenly and didn't realize she was staring at her wedding ring until Tommy pointed it out.

"This is real for him. I think he had been unconsciously moving toward this eventuality for quite sometime now without realizing it. You know I called him out on his actions a few times and while he didn't actually deny it. Didn't quite admit it too but then that's Ollie for you. He has always been on denial about a lot of things. Except now as far as this is concerned, he isn't hiding anymore. Like I said, this is real for him. Despite it having started as just a cover."

"What if at some point he changes his mind. He has been known to do that you know."

Tommy nodded because he did understand her hesitation in believing this to be true he had known she had a fixation of his best friend for some time. When he and Oliver had a falling out, she had deliberately sought him out and tried to mend that fence between them. It was how he knew that she had more than just friendly feelings for Oliver. It had been more than obvious.

For the object of her desire to be suddenly revealing the same feelings, it was too good to be true.

"He told me that even before the….accident, you and he had already had a talk…about the state of both your hearts that is. So if you think that this is just a desperate response to almost loosing you, don't. Both of you had feelings for the other way before this to the point that it was quite sickening to watch really. It was the bond Diggle and I shared, both being witness to this push and pull between you."

"Oh."

"Yes oh. Now, enough of this gut retching topic I get more than enough of that from Ollie now that he and I are in good terms again. The man has turned into quite a drama queen of late, obsessing about on thing and then another. Besides, there a lots more pleasant things to be talking about like for example, what the hell are these things he had me running around town for?" Tommy gestured toward the array of tablets, wires and cables, bits and pieces of what looked like raw parts and laptop.

Felicity actually cooed when she saw what they all were, the equipment are all latest edition ones some of them not yet available in the market. Leave it to a Queen or a Merlyn to be able to source them.

"Well, most girls loved jewelry, flowers and chocolates as gifts, not for me."

"He knows you that well huh? These do it for you?"

She was already tearing the package of a table open because the last time she checked this model wasn't in the market yet. Her glee getting to Tommy as he could just smile at the glow of happiness she exuded.

"So I take it the satellite Ollie is thinking of purchasing isn't really bordering on the extreme?"

The roundness of her eyes and that O her mouth made as she dropped the tablet was exactly the reaction Tommy was going for when he shared that little tidbit.

After all the tragedy that happened in the life of his friend, he deserved happiness. He was more than relieved that Oliver had finally gotten his head out between his butt cheeks and seen what was in front of him.

* * *

 _Next update will be in a week..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Here's the new chapter. Hope you like it. Been on a writing binge in the last two weeks to get this story out. I'm warning you in advance it will take two weeks before I will be able to update this story. Have responsibilities to attend to.**

 **The usual disclaimers apply.**

 **If you love this story, please drop me a note via any of the following:**

 **Twitter – lollipopsays**

 **Tumblr – everythinglollipop**

 **Archive of Our Own – lollipopdiaries**

 **Fanfiction – lollipopdiaries**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **UNDERCOVER**

 **Chapter 8 – Drop in a Bucket**

"Well, most girls loved jewelry, flowers and chocolates as gifts, not for me."

"He knows you that well huh? These do it for you?"

She was already tearing the package of a table open because the last time she checked this model wasn't in the market yet. Her glee getting to Tommy as he could just smile at the glow of happiness she exuded.

"So I take it the satellite Ollie is thinking of purchasing isn't really bordering on the extreme?"

The roundness of her eyes and that O her mouth made as she dropped the tablet was exactly the reaction Tommy was going for when he shared that little tidbit.

After all the tragedy that happened in the life of his friend, he deserved happiness. He was more than relieved that Oliver had finally gotten his head out of his butt cheeks and seen what was in front of him.

* * *

Oliver rubbed his hand over his face. He was having a long day even if it was only all of four hours.

He felt uneven. Incomplete. That was what accepting Felicity whole-heartedly in his life had done to him. Everytime he was distanced from her, he felt as if a part of him was missing.

It had been necessary for him to come to work.

His mother had stepped in and taken a lot of his responsibility on herself while he himself was recovering from minor injuries. She had started to give him her best unimpressed look when he took more days-off because he didn't want to leave Felicity's side.

His mother had finally cornered him and demanded he put his life back in order by not skirting away from his responsibilities making her winning argument by reminding him he was also putting his wife's future on the line by being irresponsible. This was not just about the present generation. It was ensuring that there was a legacy for the next generation, his and Felicity's future children.

Like a goof, he had smiled at that future, imagining miniature versions of her prancing around the Mansion much to the chagrin of his mother who just huffed away.

But it had definitely done the trick. He gone to work that day although his heart had heavily protested.

Thankfully Tommy had been more than willing to keep his Felicity company.

He and Tommy had really gone a long way. In a roundabout way, the accident had brought them closer than ever together. He suspected it had been easier for his best friend to let go of a lot of his residue anger because of her, Felicity.

She really brought nothing but goodness and happiness in his life.

"You know those documents wouldn't just signed themselves if you never made an effort to even try to lift a pen. Felicity would be using her loud voice right about now knowing that you didn't even bother to at least pretend to read through those papers."

He leaned back on his chair with a sigh. Diggle was right. He was off his game as CEO of QC and he knew she would be scolding him right now for procrastinating.

He really did rely on her a lot not just in his Arrow activities but also in his CEO obligations.

Usually she would also have outlined pencil notes and comments, cliff notes really which highlighted the meat of each documents in a way that made everything more lay man and understandable to him. Yeah, he wasn't ashamed to admit his girlfriend was the intellectual one.

Unfortunately, no one aside from John and him really appreciated her true worth in the company. He made it is life's mission to change that very soon. Never mind is he would be accused of thinking with his dick. They would all know soon enough who were the real brains in QC, who had constantly been his unofficial mentor and consultant. Who was really responsible for all the positive changes within QC.

His phone blinked, signaling an incoming text and he welcomed the break grabbing his phone from the corner of his desk.

He smiled, his first for the day since he left the mansion. It was a text from her swiping it open to read what she had typed in, his smile more pronounced now.

He shook his head, Tommy could not keep a secret to save is life, at least not from Felicity apparently in his desire to impress her.

His best friend had ratted him out.

He had told Tommy about maybe a new satellite that he was toying with purchasing for 'official business' that was, and that Felicity would probably faint at the prospect because she could reprogram it to her hearts content without anyone's knowledge for their night time activities. Not that he would object to it.

Leave it to her to be more excited about a satellite than diamonds. In both cases, it was just a drop in the bucket considering the Queen fortune.

Besides, anyone who questioned the investment would soon realize it was a good one with the new plans Oliver had for expanding QC.

He pulled open his office drawer, running his fingers through the long velvet case. Yeah, he planned to give it to her tonight, part of his wooing plan.

While she would probably like it, he knew a huge part of that was because it was he who gave it to her. He after all slaved at the type of design and pattern. But it would pale in comparison to anything tech related. Oh he knew his girl well.

But then again maybe it would at least be worthy of a tear of emotion.

While he had purchased it as a ready-made bracelet, he had added a few bits to make it more personal for both of them. Toiling in the lair to carve out tiny pieces of arrows that hanged from the chain. He also redid the lock so that a bow was on one end and an arrow was on the other, when twined together served as a customized lock for the piece of jewelry.

He sighed again reigning in his thoughts. He needed to get at least half of the documents out of his table if he would be able to leave for home in the next two hours.

He missed her already.

* * *

Two weeks.

That was the amount of time she had allowed him to run her life.

Now they were in the middle of a stare down, in front of their mothers in the middle of a family dinner.

Awkward.

Felicity decided she would be back at work on Monday, tomorrow. Back on her desk and earning her keep.

Except that he had miscalculated when he had announced her transfer as his EA to a newly created position as Applied Sciences and Special Projects Analyst attached to the Office of the CEO.

In his defense, it was unanimously approved by the Board and seconded by his mother of all people. Even that had surprised him, not anticipating the show of support in public.

His mother was nothing if not a stickler for keeping up a united front in public. He should have anticipated that.

"Felicity, that is a welcome development, one recommendation by Oliver that I was more than willing to support. You are a Queen by marriage now. With the skills you have you are expected to take a more active role like I did when Oliver's father was at the helm of QC. It should have been something you anticipated."

"Whoa!" Felicity dropped her head and he could see a definitely blush rise from her neck to her cheeks. Yeah, it was moments like this that he truly loved his mother and her roundabout way of supporting him.

"Moira's right, cupcake. You were destined for something like this. Don't let all your hard work at school go to waste. Not that working along side Oliver here was in any way detrimental, it just didn't give you enough challenges."

This time he was the one who tucked his head taking Donna's words to heart. He was a dick, he knew. Never gave a thought to how her move as his EA had stymied her career.

He deserved the reproach by his sort of mother-in-law.

This oversight would be corrected, with or without his Felicity's consent. Of course, he was just saying that. While it looked like his mother, her mother and he had her cornered, he would continue to make her understand that this was for her.

* * *

"I can't do this!"

Felicity was nervously burning a whole in the floor from all the back and forth walking.

"Yes you can. You did it the first time and you wowed the board. I've never seen my mother smile that much when I was presenting to the board."

Felicity paused in her stride and looked at him because he was right. She was equally shocked and thrilled to finally earn Moira's approval because there really was no other way to put it, Moira used words, words that she thought she would never hear coming from the woman. Of course she made it sound like she all along she never doubted Felicity's capability. That she believed in her potential. But she wouldn't nitpick the details. Instead she lapped at the praise.

She had finally earned the approval of her mother-in-law.

But the shareholders were something else all together. One hundred and eight of them showed up today for the Annual stockholders and shareholders meeting.

While Moira and Oliver together with some other senior officers in QC would have their roles, she had been tasked by no less than the board upon the recommendation of surprisingly Moira herself to spearhead a capsule presentation about the expected 5-year direction of QC.

 _Whoa._

She, Felicity Meghan Smoak-Queen, well that was what was written on the invite at least, was listed on the program as presenter and no less than Moira Queen, as the Chairman of the Board would be introducing her not Oliver Queen who would come after her, talking about bottom-line numbers.

It was hard for her to grasp that just two months ago, she was at the bottom of the pole within QC and now she was up there, side by side with the Queens. That she was indeed a Queen.

 _Whoa._

"Hey, you can do this." Oliver, ever supportive Oliver of late squeezed her hand. "Mom is about to speak, you're up next."

"God Oliver, don't remind me! We can still make a run for it. Your mother can just takeover everything. I mean, you did say you'd do anything for me, right?"

"Felicity?"

"Let's go then. Leave. Right Now."

He smiled, because this was typical of her. Have a mini panic attack one moment and in the next one make a full recovery and wow everyone away. This had happened before, it had happened right before the Board presentation and it was happening again.

It was very Felicity.

The Felicity that he loved and would continue to love for the rest of his life.

* * *

"It's about time Oliver dear that you and Felicity wed." Moira said out of the blue while they were having a celebratory dinner after the very successful shareholders meeting.

"We are!" Oliver said at the same time Felicity blurted, "Whoa!" Both of them looking at the other in surprise because he had been 100% sure that his mother had believed they were genuinely married based on what they talked about a few weeks back in the hospital.

In the next instant all became clearer.

"I know son. I do. But it never sat right with me that you had to hide it not only from your family but also from the people who would have wanted to share this momentous event with you. You are a Queen after all. It's expected."

 _"Whoa."_

His natural instinct was to reach for Felicity's hand currently on top of her lap and entwine them together this was about them after all, tilting his head to the side so he could look at her, his eyebrows lifted in question.

"I…..I don't…..," still looking at him.

He in turn gave her a sneaky smile making her narrow her eyes at him before he turned back to face his mother, "we'll do it."

Moira clapped her hands in triumph, "I'll take care of everything."

"And I'll help." Donna chimed in.

Moira gave her a tired smile before responding, "of course. Wouldn't have it any other way."

This is really happening.

He smirked as he heard Felicity mutter under her breath. Oh believe it, he said to himself. It is happening. It will happen. This time with a real minister or judge, or whatever his mother thought fit. Yeah, both mothers were definitely on his side and they didn't even know how easy they were making it for him.

He sneaked a glance back at Felicity noting that despite the blush that was creeping up, she wasn't exactly doing any violent protesting. Ever since his first day back to his regular chores as CEO of QC and that half-day she had spent with Tommy, he had noticed a change in her.

A sign that she wasn't exactly opposed to this being real, to her becoming Mrs. Queen for real, his wife. Yeah, he loved calling her his wife. He even loved it more when someone overheard it, much to her chagrin.

"Can I at least choose my cake?" Felicity mumbled in frustration.

Donna waved her hand, "oh you would be lost in all the mumbo jumbo of wedding particulars it's best to leave it to those who've been on that merry-go-round."

"But you got married in a Vegas wedding chapel!" She said this time with noticeable frustration.

"It was still a wedding and we had cake, and the usual wedding fanfare."

Donna waved a hand in dismissal, "between Donna and I, we'll be able to put something passable together. Besides Felicity dear, you'll be busy in that new project the board had just approved. I'll make sure you're appraised on the details of your wedding. We'll give you regular updates during dinner. That's if you and Oliver bother to show up for these family dinners at all."

Oliver knew a rebuke from his mother when he heard one. It really wasn't intentional. It's just that Felicity and him had thought it prudent to get back into the groove with their night time activities which together with their responsibilities at QC, left them no time at all to spend with something trivial like family dinners.

"And you will be consulted on significant matters." Moira rejoined.

"We'll make a conscious effort to be home for family dinners Mom, I promise."

"Ahem, well we will if that happens." Moira answered her son looking at him pointedly.

"In the meantime, both of you have to work on your vows, your wedding vows," Donna added cheerfully.

His breath hitched and he was sure she heard his action because he heard her gulp in return because yeah she was right, they were going to recite vows to one another this time. Vows that he was more than ready to commit too.

"Oh don't start with me," this time he was the one her ire had targeted and no matter her mood, nothing, nothing could burst his bubble as he just grinned at her like the deranged man he felt around her.


End file.
